<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapnap’s Little Guardians by RoxyRin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137558">Sapnap’s Little Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin'>RoxyRin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Demon!Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, High School, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft Championship - Freeform, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sapnap SMP, Sapnap playing the violin, School, Streamer!Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toaster - Freeform, angst on chap 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is Sapnap's demon while George is Sapnap's angel. It doesn't sound that bad, does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sapnap, you should help the poor kid!" George screams at Sapnap.</p><p>On the other hand, Dream was also screaming at Sapnap to not help the poor kid who fell down.</p><p>In the end, after a long dilemma, Sapnap chose not to help the poor kid.</p><p>"That's another win for me, George." Dream declared happily while George pouted.</p><p>"Come on, give me a chance Dream!" George plead, "Sapnap is too used to evil because of you!"</p><p>"Sorry George! It's my job!" Dream laughed while patting George's head. Even though angels and demons were supposed to be enemies, Dream and George were quite close. They try to not act very close around others, but alone, they enjoy each other company.</p><p>Both of them were in charge of Sapnap daily decision, whether he makes good or bad choices. Dream, as a demon, he tries to tempt Sapnap into making the wrong choices while George, the angel, tries to make sure that Sapnap make the right choices.</p><p>"Let's follow Sapnap!" Dream said as he grab George's hand and flew towards Sapnap's house. George started to blush a little, his cheeks turning pink.</p><p>"Dream, you don't have to hold my hands." George tries to let go of Dream's hand, but Dream seems quite insistent on holding George's hand.</p><p>In Sapnap's bedroom, Sapnap was lying down on his bed, looking through his phone when he saw Dream and George flew through his walls.</p><p>"You guys know that I can see you right? No need to scream in my ears at the child incident." Sapnap grumbled as he put down his phone and look at them.</p><p>For some reason, Sapnap had the ability to see his angel and demon. At first he thought he was insane. After all, they were flying and had wings on their back. Nobody also said anything when they were casually behind Sapnap. </p><p>He started to just accept it, and think maybe he was seeing things. However, when he first heard Dream and George arguing about something, right behind him, he blew up.</p><p>"Can both of you be quiet! I can't even finish my homework!" Sapnap turned around and shouted at them in his room.</p><p>"Wait what?" Dream said as they both became silent while they tried to defuse the situation. "Was he talking about us?" Dream asked George as George shook his shoulder.</p><p>"Who else would I be talking about?" Sapnap pointed at them.</p><p>"You can see us?" George poked into the conversation, flying closer to Sapnap. "Can you feel me touching you?" </p><p>George started to pat Sapnap's shoulder and Sapnap retorted, "Stop hitting me, I can feel it."</p><p>And that was how Sapnap found out he could see and feel his angel and demon.</p><p>Back to current situation,<br/>"Sorry Sapnap!" Dream replied while George just looked away. Sometime Sapnap wonders if Dream is supposed to be an angel while George is a demon. Dream is sometimes nicer to Sapnap than George.</p><p>But the thing that troubles Sapnap the most is how intimate they were. Dream casually flirting with George and George just blushing. Sometime, he feels like he is third-wheeling, not that he could help it.</p><p>Sapnap turned around and continued on his homework, while Dream and George were sitting on Sapnap's bed.</p><p>"There was a book I read about angels that said that if an angel said 'I love you' to a demon, the demon will become nicer!" Dream said to George.</p><p>"Oh really?" George was suspicious of Dream.</p><p>"Come on, say 'I love you Dream'!" Dream looked at George.</p><p>"No! I won't say it!" George got off the bed and flew to another corner in Sapnap's room. He was staring at the walls, where his face couldn't be seen by Sapnap or Dream.</p><p>"Get together already!" Sapnap thought while doing his homework. This was probably the worst part when they are flirting while he was trying to finish his homework. He finish writing the last work.</p><p>"I'm done with homework!" Sapnap stretched and cheered happily. He moved his laptop over and turn it on, putting on his headphone as well.</p><p>He setup his stream and started streaming while he was playing Minecraft, to hopefully not have to listen to the both of them arguing about something small.</p><p>"Do you think I should confess to my crush?" A donation read out.</p><p>Sapnap thought about it for a moment, before saying, "Aver17, you probably should especially if you know them well. Instead of dancing around each other. Who knows, both of you might like each other!" Sapnap thought back to his current situation.</p><p>One person in the chat started asking if he had experience with this, since he was quite specific and his facial expression. Suddenly, the chat started to be filled with questions.</p><p>Sapnap quickly answered, "I guess I have two friends that are dancing around each other. Sometime I wish they would just get together already." And continued on his Minecraft adventure.</p><p>In the background, Dream and George were just thinking, "Really? Sapnap had such a friend?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forest Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Sapnap and BadBoyHalo wholesome friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know you can lean on me right? I'm a pretty warm demon." Dream steps closer to George while George was rubbing his arms.</p><p>"It's fine, Dream." George continued to rub his forearm gently to create a bit of heat while following Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap is just collecting some dry sticks in the forest, trying to set up a campfire before it gets too dark. The day was already approaching it's end.</p><p>So, how did Sapnap end up in the forest? Well, let's start from the beginning of the adventure.</p><p>The school held a small field trip to the forest so that students can observe the nature. While Sapnap wasn't too interested in the field trip, Bad was, and there was no way Sapnap was going to leave Bad all alone in the trip. So, he ended up tagging along.</p><p>The day before the trip, Bad was really excited and spent nearly the entire night thinking about what to do tomorrow. Sapnap listened along to Bad, adding a few suggestion here and there (especially when it came to being prepared) and told Bad to go to sleep. It took a few tries before Bad finally decide to go to bed.</p><p>When Bad left the TeamSpeak channel, Sapnap also left the channel to head to bed. Surprisingly, even his angel and demon needs sleep. Dream and George were floating at the side of his bed, nearly touching each other. Sapnap swear he saw George's head leaned slightly against Dream's arm, showing a pleasant expression.</p><p>Sapnap head to bed, making sure not to crash into them by accident.</p><p>The next morning, Sapnap's alarm woke him up. It was time for the field trip. He quickly wash up and changed into a comfortable shirt and long pants.</p><p>Sapnap had packed everything the day before, so he just picked up his backpack and left the house.</p><p>Sapnap waited for Bad at the crossroads, where they would usually meet before going to school together. Sapnap was no where near being late, but Bad was already waiting there staring at his watch.</p><p>"Hey Bad!" Sapnap called out to Bad as he walked closer to him.</p><p>"Sapnap! You ready for the trip?" Bad excitedly asked.</p><p>"I guess" Sapnap replied, as they both walk towards the direction of the school.</p><p>From school, they had arranged some bus to transport students and teachers to the small forest. Sapnap and Bad sat together on the bus, Bad talking about what he would like to see later and Sapnap talked a bit about adventuring.</p><p>Everything was fine, students were broken up into smaller group and was assigned a teacher to keep track of them. Sapnap and Bad were following the teacher that was assigned to their group as they head into the forest, where they saw a few different types of trees and plants.</p><p>There was one plant that caught Bad's eyes as the leaves were partially red and was the only plant with a different colour so far. Bad went closer to the plant, taking a few pictures of the plant while Sapnap looked at the tree trunks of the trees nearby.</p><p>Both of them were pretty distracted and time just passed by them.</p><p>Suddenly, George pointed out. "Sapnap, the others are gone!"</p><p>Sapnap turned around to find the group of students and teacher missing, not a single chatting sound could be heard. He looked behind at where the red plant was, and Bad was still busy looking at the plants nearby.</p><p>"Bad? I think we might have a problem." Sapnap walked closer to Bad and squat down.</p><p>"What is it?" Bad turned around and stood up, Sapnap followed along.</p><p>"The group is missing." Sapnap pointed at where the group of student used to be.</p><p>Sapnap and Bad started to walk the trail, where they think they were supposed to go. It was hard to tell where to go in the forest.</p><p>"I think we're lost, you muffinhead." Bad said as he followed Sapnap.</p><p>George silently hums an agreement while Dream was flying higher to scout the area. Dream wished he could help more, to find where is the exit of the forest, but he couldn't get too far from Sapnap or he'll get teleported to him.</p><p>After walking for quite some time, Sapnap's and Bad's legs were exhausted, and the sun was starting to go down.</p><p>"Bad, you want to take a break?" Sapnap gently asked Bad.</p><p>Bad looked like he wanted to protest against the idea, but he was also pretty tired and couldn't go much further.</p><p>Even Dream and George started to seem tired from following them.</p><p>"Sure." Bad finally said as they slow down to a stop. The area around them was decent, a flat land with some large sticks around them.</p><p>"Bad, can you build a small shelter for us?" Sapnap asked as he recalled the survival video he watched in the past. Never thought it was finally come in handy.</p><p>"Okay!" Bad put down his backpack. "I hope I still remember how to do this."</p><p>Sapnap also put down his backpack and started to wander close by for dry sticks. He needed small dry sticks that looked suitable for burning. The temperature of the forest was really starting to drop, it was really becoming colder.</p><p>George appears to be shivering slightly, his arm shaking.</p><p>Dream noticed and called out to George. "George, are you feeling cold?"</p><p>"A bit." George said as he starts to rub circles on his hand to generate a bit of heat.</p><p>"You know you can lean on me right? I'm a pretty warm demon." Dream steps closer to George while George was rubbing his arms.</p><p>"It's fine, Dream." George said as turned away.</p><p>Dream flew closer to George and took off his hoodie. He was wearing a simple white shirt under the hoodie. </p><p>"Here George." Dream hand over the hoodie to George.</p><p>George hesitated for a moment, reaching his hands out but not touching the hoodie. He finally touched the hoodie and took it off Dream's hand. </p><p>"Thank you Dream!" George exclaimed as he put on the hoodie. It was warm, still warm from Dream's body temperature. </p><p>George also sniffed the hoodie while he was wearing it. It also had a bit of a lemon smell, like how Dream smells. It makes it feel as if Dream was hugging him right now, feeling all warm and cuddly.</p><p>He started to blush slightly, asking himself why is he thinking such thoughts about Dream and started to look at the ground. Dream, slightly oblivious, thinks that George doesn't like his hoodie and feel embarrassed wearing it.</p><p>"If you don't like to wear it it's fine." Dream gently asked George.</p><p>"No! I mean I do like it." George immediately turned upward and faced towards Dream.</p><p>While they were in their own little world, Sapnap was watching them, feeling entertained. If only he had popcorns, why didn't he bring some. He knew those two were going to do something like this.</p><p>He also realised he should probably tell them to fly along, before they get randomly teleported to him and ruin the good moods. However, this was going really good at the moment, so Sapnap plans to just watch for a little longer.</p><p>Sapnap couldn't watch for long. His stomach was starting to growl, it had been nearly 6 hours since he had his last meal. Sapnap put the thought of food away first and focus on collecting enough sticks.</p><p>After he had a handful of sticks, he walked back toward where Bad was. Bad was doing a good job, the shelter looked big enough for two people and he covered it up with the picnic mat he brought to this trip.</p><p>"Wow Bad, I didn't know you were a professional at this." Sapnap smiled.</p><p>"I didn't know either." Bad cheered as he opened up his backpack.</p><p>Sapnap placed the sticks beside the small shelter and started to untie his shoelace.</p><p>"I hope this works!" Sapnap prayed as he tied his shoelace onto the stick. He started to rub the shoelace with another piece of wood. Surprisingly, it worked and he started a small fire. He quickly added more sticks onto the fire to keep it burning.</p><p>"Sapnap, that was quite cool! What food do you want?" Bad complimented Sapnap and pulled their backpacks closer.</p><p>"Do you want some instant noodles? I brought some!" Sapnap suggested. He brought it as a joke and never expect to actually need it.</p><p>"Wait, you actually brought it?" Bad looked at Sapnap. "I would say no because it's really unhealthy but I think the situation calls for it."</p><p>Sapnap smiled slightly, thinking about all the times Bad tried to stop him from eating instant noodles in the middle of the night. Looks like Bad is finally joining him.</p><p>"Oh George~ Do you want some food too?" Dream moved closer to Sapnap's backpack. They didn't need food to survive, but sometime they do eat for fun.</p><p>"Dream, they need the food!" George refused and sat down beside Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap giggled slightly, hearing Dream say "Oh George~" and both of them looking at each other in an endearing way, always gets him.</p><p>"Why are you laughing muffinhead?" Bad questioned.</p><p>"Nothing." Sapnap laughed it off and opened up his instant noodles. They were going to use Sapnap's water bottle which is made of metal to boil some water. Afterward, they were going to pour the water into their bowl of instant noodles. Luckily, Sapnap have not drank from that water bottle, so it's fine.</p><p>A few minutes later, they had their instant noodles and ate it down quickly. During that time, Dream and George flew off towards the sky to watch the night sky together. Sapnap wouldn't be making many decision while eating noodles.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, Sapnap ate just a bit too quickly and pulled out some marshmallows. He was thinking about if he should stuff Bad with some marshmallow, knowing that Bad only likes cooked marshmallows.</p><p>Dream and George, in the middle of their sky watching, were teleported to Sapnap.</p><p>"Urggg, what is it now Sapnap?" George groaned and grumbled under his breath. Dream on the other hand, looks ready to convince Sapnap to make a bad choice.</p><p>"Sapnap, put a marshmallow into Bad's bowl." Dream suggested, extending Sapnap's original idea. </p><p>Sapnap thought about it, his face lighting up with that idea.</p><p>"No Sapnap! You're wasting food!" George tried to fight back, but Sapnap hands were already itching to follow Dream's idea.</p><p>Bad was just sitting there, happily eating his noodles when Sapnap place one marshmallow into his bowl.</p><p>"You muffinhead, what are you doing?" Bad questioned as he points toward the marshmallow.</p><p>"I'm just giving you a free marshmallow." Sapnap acted innocent.</p><p>"It's not cooked! It doesn't taste good!" Bad stared at Sapnap, then back at the marshmallow.</p><p>"Don't waste food, Bad. Eat up." Sapnap grins as he watch Bad expression turns from angry to unsure. Bad would eat it just to not waste food.</p><p>"Fine you muffin!" Bad voice went slightly higher than usual and stabbed the marshmallow. He unhappily placed the marshmallow into his mouth and ate it.</p><p>"That's another win for me, George." Dream laughed and George pouted.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do! Sapnap already wanted to make that choice!" George argued and turn around.</p><p>Before long, Bad and Sapnap slept under the small shelter Bad made, while Dream and George sat on top of the shelter, watching the sky. At some point, George fell asleep and Dream ended up watching George instead of the beautiful night sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I somehow made another oneshot for this universe. I had fun writing this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Floating Toaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Sapnap, why is there a floating toaster in your background?” A robot voice came through Sapnap’s headphone.</p><p>“Floating toaster? What are you talking about-” Sapnap questioned as he turned around. His eyes grows wide, seeing Dream holding a toaster and trying to place it on George’s head.</p><p>Sapnap immediately wanted to scream at them for being idiots while he was streaming with face cam, but then realise he was still streaming.</p><p>He quickly change his shocked expression to a happy expression.</p><p>“Uhh, it’s just my green screen. I thought it would be pretty funny to have a floating toaster.” Sapnap responded and continued to build a small house in Minecraft.</p><p>Not long afterward, another donation said, “Why is the toaster moving?”</p><p>Sapnap wanted to facepalm himself, so hard that he flies off to another dimension. Leave it to them to always create something weird in his stream.</p><p>“Uhh, give me a moment.” Sapnap quickly muted his microphone and turn off his webcam.</p><p>Sapnap started shouting at Dream.</p><p>“Dream! I told you I’m streaming! Why are you playing with my toaster?” Sapnap frustratedly asked.</p><p>“George claims he have good posture, so time to see if it was true.” Dream snickered while looking at George.</p><p>Sapnap ignored George for now. He’ll deal with George later. “And you have to use my toaster for this?”</p><p>“Well, there was this weird video of someone with a toaster on their head, so I thought it would be funny.” Dream wheezed at the thought of the video.</p><p>Sapnap is going to have a headache from dealing with Dream.</p><p>Sapnap pointed at George, “George, couldn’t you stop Dream from doing this?”</p><p>“I also thought it would be pretty funny to balance a toaster on my head.” George replied while taking the toaster off his head. He had been balancing it for quite some time.</p><p>“George! Aren’t you supposed to be the angel?” Sapnap argued.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I can’t have fun Sapnap!” George argued back and angrily push the toaster towards Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap grumpily took the toaster off George’s hand and walked to the kitchen. He placed the toaster back to it’s original position and plugged into the power source.</p><p>Seriously, why does he have to deal with this on a daily basis. Who else have a guardian angel that probably created more harm than good and have their guardian angel and demon being this close?</p><p>Sapnap could hear them talking from the hallway as he walked back to his room.</p><p>“See Dream, I thought you I have good posture.” George small giggles can be heard from the hallways.</p><p>“Sure George, let’s try it with Sapnap’s microphone next while you sing.” Sapnap eyes grew wide when he heard that. Hell no is he letting them play around with his streaming equipment.</p><p>Sapnap dashed across the house, running faster than Usain Bolt to his room. “Oh no you don’t-” Sapnap shouted as he looked in the direction of Dream and George.</p><p>They were just casually on his bed, hands slightly touching as they laughed at Sapnap.</p><p>“Got you, Sapnap!” Dream wheezed louder.</p><p>Sapnap wanted to smack these two idiots, so badly. He finally remembered he was still streaming.</p><p>He calmed himself down and put on his headphone. He could see the chat asking where is he.</p><p>“Umm, sorry for taking so long! Someone was pranking me with the toaster.” Sapnap laughed it off and continued building his Minecraft house. Hopefully, Dream and George will stop causing problem in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by BeastTrollMC toaster video.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When an Angel is missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream! Stop creating chaos!" Sapnap shouted at Dream while Dream was floating right beside Sapnap in the washroom.</p><p>George had to return to heaven today for a short meeting, leaving Sapnap with Dream alone. Leaving a human with only their guardian demon wasn't recommended, but George didn't have a choice. It was an important meeting that for some reason follows BST instead of EST timezone.</p><p>"But I'm bored... I miss George already." Dream says, imagining George right beside him right now, laughing at him. Sapnap really hopes no one walks into the washroom right now, if not they would probably think he is crazy, screaming at air. </p><p>"George will come back soon, stop causing problems for me!" Sapnap shouted at Dream, rubbing his head from the impending headache from dealing with Dream. "I have to hurry back to class before people wonder why I'm taking so long to go to the toilet."</p><p>Sapnap turned around and walked out of the washroom, with Dream floating beside him, looking around the area for something fun to entertain himself. Sapnap wish for George to return soon. He is going to scream at George so loudly for his suffering and having to deal with Dream's boredom.</p><p>"Hey Sapnap! We finished the planning the general idea of the project! Maybe you would like to look through?" BadBoyHalo waved the papers at Sapnap as Sapnap walked closer to the group.</p><p>Sapnap took the papers and read through some of the points noted as well as the simple diagrams Bad had drawn as examples. It was written to the point and was somewhat detailed for a rough plan. However, Bad drawing is another story. While it wasn't the worst drawing he has ever seen, it isn't the best. The lines were quite wobbly and it looks really uneven. However, this isn't an art class and they will definitely not be judged by Bad's drawing, so he should probably just leave them alone. Sapnap can't say that Bad's drawing is bad while Bad's eyes are shining while looking at Sapnap.</p><p>Dream saw an opportunity to create some chaos and went up to Sapnap. While Dream don't know Bad personally, he can tell Bad is a really nice person that is good friends with Sapnap. To some extent, he feels bad for doing this. However, he is a demon and these things are common. "Say that his drawing is bad, and that he should probably remove them."</p><p>Sapnap was going to say that he doesn't want to do such a thing to Bad, until he realise it wasn't just a friendly chat. It was a demon's suggestion. Without George around, there isn't a counteract against Dream's suggestion.</p><p>"Bad, your drawing is quite bad. Can you redo it?" Sapnap said in a slightly cold tone, shoving the papers back to Bad. Bad looks devastated, hearing that from Sapnap and just sadly took the papers off Sapnap's hands and faced towards the floor.</p><p>"Hey! That was a little rude don't you think." Skeppy pointed out, finally joining the conversation.</p><p>"It's fine Geppy, I'll just redraw them." Bad said, his eyes seems to be covered by a thin film of water. He quickly put the papers on the table and started to erase the previous drawings.</p><p>"Sapnap!" Skeppy got up from his seat and stood in front of Sapnap. He was slightly shorter than Sapnap, having to look upwards to look at Sapnap in the eyes. "You didn't even contribute that much to this group project since you were hiding in the washroom."</p><p>“I wasn’t hiding in the washroom!” Sapnap got heated up and his hand is shaking with anger. Skeppy riles him up every time, always have something to say about him.</p><p>“Stop you muffins!” Bad shouted out and stared at both of them. It felt like Bad’s eyes were staring through him, making them feel guilty for arguing.</p><p>“Fine!” Skeppy reluctantly returns back to his seat and watches as Bad redraw the old diagrams, this time with a bit more detail and with smoother looking lines.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Dream wheezed as he sees Bad’s sad face and Sapnap’s displeasure at saying such a thing to Bad.</p><p>Sapnap is really sick of not having a guardian angel around. WHERE IS GEORGE? </p><p>George is not found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea why I’m still writing here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Playing Minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dream! Stop distracting me! I can’t make the nether portal correctly!” George knocks Dream’s hand off his shoulder.</p><p>“George, you’re doing it wrong!” Dream wheeze as he point at the place where he put the water bucket.</p><p>“I’m sorry okay! I don’t know where to place the water bucket!” George turns around to stare at Dream, who was leaning onto the chair.</p><p>It was 2am in the morning. Dream and George felt pretty bored and so, Dream came up with a bad idea. They should play Minecraft!</p><p>So, they ended up booting up Sapnap’s computer while Sapnap is asleep. Dream played around a bit first before letting George play next. Since Dream was obviously the better speedrunner, he was teaching George how to decrease his time.</p><p>“George! Look to your left, there’s a nether stronghold!” Dream shouted at George, trying to get George to look over to his left.</p><p>“I don’t see the fortress! Where is it?” George screamed out, frustrated that Dream was shouting at him and that he still couldn’t find where the fortress was.</p><p>“Here!” Dream leaned forward and placed his right hand on the monitor, pointing where the fortress is. His left hand was covering George’s smaller left hand to control the player view. Dream gently moved George’s hand slightly to the left so the fortress could be seen clearly on the monitor.</p><p>“Oh I see it now.” George finally saw it and started rushing towards the fortress. Dream reluctantly let go of George’s hand, knowing that he couldn’t play well if he was covering his hand.</p><p>“CAN YOU TWO BE QUIET FOR ONE MOMENT!” Sapnap yelled from his bed. He finally got some nice sleep at a normal human sleep schedule. Now, it’s ruined by Dream and George screaming away.</p><p>“I’M HAVE CLASSES TOMORROW!” Sapnap yelled one more time before turning around to face the other side, covering his ears with his pillow.</p><p>“Sorry Sapnap! We’ll try to keep it down.” Dream apologises and looked over to George. George was too into the game, getting closer to the nether fortress.</p><p>“How many times have you said that.” Sapnap grumbled under his breath as he tries to fall asleep.</p><p>“AHHH! THE SKELETONS!” George suddenly screamed out, the wither effect slowly sapping his player’s life.</p><p>“GEORGE!!!!!!” Sapnap aggressively push his blanket away from his body and stood up. He quickly walked over to his computer, still slightly sleepy and looked at Dream and George.</p><p>“Uhh, sorry Sapnap?” George phrased it like a question, even though he knows he was somewhat loud.</p><p>“We’ll keep it down Sapnap, go back to sleep.” Dream flew over to Sapnap and wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s shoulder, leading him back to his bed. Sapnap who was basically still half-awake just followed Dream, going back to bed. </p><p>Dream quickly flew back to George’s side, whispering into George’s ears. “Let’s try to be more quiet.” </p><p>George’s cheek started to heat up slightly, not used to having such a charming, breathy voice right beside his ears, whispering to him. It was dark though, so Dream didn’t notice it.</p><p>“Ye... yeah. I’ll try to be quiet.” George stumbled a bit as he moved slightly to the left, away from Dream’s face.</p><p>George went back to collecting blaze rods as Dream stood beside him. At some point, Dream got slightly bored and moved to the back of the chair, leaning forward.</p><p>“Hey Dream.” George spoke out. They had been silent for a while, trying to not make noise.</p><p>“Yeah?” Dream asked, starting to get slightly sleepy.</p><p>“Do you want to play together?” George spoke out softly. If the room wasn’t quiet except for the sound of the air conditioner, he probably would not have heard it.</p><p>“Sure, but how would we play it?” Dream questioned, leaning his head forward so he could look down at George.</p><p>George tilted his head upward, to the sound of Dream’s voice. “You can control the keyboard, I will control the mouse?”</p><p>“Sure!” Dream happily responded, moving his right hand over George’s shoulder. His leaned down slightly, his head very close to George’s shoulder and neck. He rest his elbow very close to George’s stomach.</p><p>They continued the game in silent, knowing what they were going to do without a word. It was like they could read each other minds. Every now and then, George would just squeak from anxiety watching Dream parkour over the ravines and mountain.</p><p>“George...” Dream whispered out, stopping the character.</p><p>“Hmm... yeah?” George questioned, hovering over the sword.</p><p>“Say ‘I love you’.” Dream cheekily asked, covering the keys with his hand.</p><p>“What? No.” George refused, holding the sword in his hand as he sees mobs approaching him.</p><p>“Say it!” Dream demanded, still keeping his hand over the keyboard.</p><p>“No, just move! The creeper is coming after us.” George tried to defend himself while a skeleton was shooting at him a few blocks away. Just a bit too far for his reach.</p><p>“Say it! You’re not gonna be able to move until you say it.” Dream pressured George.</p><p>“Uhh... uhhh...” George started to laugh out. </p><p>The player heart keep decreasing as George is unable to defend them from the two skeleton shooting at him. The shield as about to break as well.</p><p>“Dream! We’re going to die if you don’t move!” George pleaded Dream to move, watching the player drop to 2 hearts.</p><p>“Just say it!” Dream persistently asked.</p><p>“Fine!” George tried to calm himself as he say the next few words. He stumbled a bit before finally being able to breath out these few words. “I love you Dream.”</p><p>Dream feels like he’s on cloud 9, and started press the keyboard, moving in a zig-zag manner to prevent getting hit by the skeletons.</p><p>George shoot out an eye of ender. While waiting for it to drop, George stated, “That wasn’t fair Dream.”</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war.” Dream chuckled as they continued to defeat the ender dragon together.</p><p>At least they were quiet most of the time. Sapnap had a pretty nice sleep and woke up feeling refreshed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not too sure how many more of these oneshots I’m going to make. It’s been fun while it lasted.</p><p>Inspired by Beating Minecraft With One Inventory Slot...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Player: DreamNotFound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream! Stop killing me!" Sapnap screams as DreamNotFound slashes him with an enchanted netherite sword.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap is streaming on Sapnap SMP with a BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. With Sapnap's new amazing gaming computer, Dream went on Sapnap's old laptop with Sapnap's alternate account, DreamNotFound. </p><p> </p><p>"It's your fault for George this weapon!", Dream wheezed while George leans beside Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"I gave it to George so that he could defend himself, not for you to kill me!" Sapnap screamed back at Dream, forgetting that he was streaming. George needed a weapon to protect himself, but Dream could protect himself with just a fist.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh... Sapnap? Who are you talking to? DreamNotFound?" Bad politely asked as Skeppy ran off to collect some wood. Bad and Skeppy were building a small mansion, just for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Sapnap nervously replied. He really needs to be careful of what he says.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooooo... We never got to hear that muffin!" Bad excitedly jump up and down in front of Sapnap. "Is he too shy to talk to us?"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap palms starts to sweat. He allowed Dream and George to play along with him so that they would stop doing strange in the background, like the toaster incident a few weeks ago. He didn't think he would end up introducing them to Bad and Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah! He's a bit shy." Sapnap answers and quickly run off. In the stream, he was planning to prepare some backup crossbows and armor in case if someone goes wrong. To makeup for the difference in players between Sapnap SMP and L'manberg, Sapnap needed to prepare backups. Dream has proven to be a very good player, so Sapnap is thinking of adding him as a member of Sapnap SMP.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap quickly entered the nether portal at the center of Sapnap SMP to gather some netherite, leaving Dream together with Bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Bad." Dream typed in the chat.</p><p> </p><p>"0_0" Bad typed back in chat.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you get on the crafting table?" Dream smirks behind the screen, while George finally looked at the chat and saw what Dream typed. Sapnap also finally realize what Dream was trying to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream! Don't do that to Bad!" George shouts at Dream, trying get Dream's hand off the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>Dream continues to walk closer to the crafting table a bit further off on the plains. Bad, thinking that Dream was probably just making him an item, followed along.</p><p> </p><p>"Stand on the crafting table." Dream commanded through the chat.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy also knew about this since this had circulated through Twitter. That time, it was actually George standing on the crafting table but Sapnap wanted to get him off the crafting table. In order to do that, Sapnap tried to push George off the crafting table and the fans interpreted it as Sapnap trying to get into George's pants.</p><p> </p><p>"NO BAD! DON'T GET NEAR THE CRAFTING TABLE!" Skeppy suddenly screamed, the sudden noise blowing everyone's eardrums. Skeppy is panic attack, thinking about Dream explaining the entire thing to Bad.</p><p> </p><p>The Twitch chat had similar response, telling Bad to get far away from the crafting table, like as if it contain a virus.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Geppy? It's just a crafting table." Bad walks closer to the crafting table, almost standing on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Off screen, George and Dream are just fighting over the keyboard and the controls, while Sapnap is just dead inside. Why does he have the most chaotic duo of guardians...</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap, this time remembering to mute his mic, walks over to his old laptop.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Don't ask Bad to do these things!" Sapnap also tried to defend Bad. Dream always tries to play around with Bad, and make him do weird things.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Sapnap! It's free content anyways." Dream proclaimed and pushed George's hands off the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>"This stream has been pretty dry for you, not having anything too exciting happen." Dream tries to convince Sapnap that traumatizing Bad is worth it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, no! Don't do this to Bad!" George not making a very strong argument against Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to know what does standing on the crafting table means?" Dream typed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure?" Bad was extremely confused right now, while Skeppy is silently screaming through his mic.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy couldn't take it, and just logs off the server and left the teamspeak channel.</p><p> </p><p>"Skeppy? Why did you leave?" Bad silently asked while Dream continued to type in chat.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the clip on Twitter of uhh, me and Sapnap?" Dream asked before typing down the definition of the crafting table.</p><p> </p><p>"I did? There was nothing wrong in there." Bad typed back.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, this might traumatize you but it's nothing serious." Dream typed, while pushing George away from the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap at this point, decides to sit back and join in the fun. He continues trying to find netherite while reading the in-game chat to his Twitch chat.</p><p> </p><p>"Bad, what do you usually say "Language!" to? It starts with a S-" Dream teased while Sapnap read it out, letting Bad listen to these sentences twice.</p><p> </p><p>"LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE!" Bad shouted, knowing what they were trying to say. "STOP! I'M STREAMING!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just explaining it to you." Dream cheekily replied, while Sapnap was trying to hold back his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE!" Bad keeps chanting in the background while Dream types.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap just types in the in-game without actually sending those messages, trying not to interrupt this amazing moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream is going to ruin Bad forever." Sapnap types, giggling without any sound.</p><p> </p><p>George talks in a seductive way when Dream's hands touched George's shoulder to push him off. "Ahh~ Dream! Don't touch me there Dream! Dream, stop~!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Dream shouts in surprise, not expecting George to give such a weird response, giving George the opportunity to finally pushed Dream off the laptop and typed down in chat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Bad!" George said and quickly left the server, slamming the laptop shut, preventing Dream from doing further harm.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap muted his mic.</p><p>"George! Be gentle with my laptop! I still need for school." Sapnap grumbled while going back in game.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, are you okay Bad?" Sapnap asked as George is currently leading his decisions.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I might want to log off now." Bad said before muting his mic in Teamspeak.</p><p> </p><p>Since everyone was going off, Sapnap also left as well.</p><p>"I'm going to end the stream here! It's been nearly 3 hours!" Sapnap said as he looked as his Streamlabs.</p><p> </p><p>He sees a lot of chat about raiding and suspicion about the laptop slamming sound in the background.</p><p>"Maybe I'll raid Karl! Thank you for joining the stream!" Sapnap started the raid and ended his stream soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is inspired by a theory on Twitter which theorized that Callahan is secretly Dream. (Which is probably not true)</p><p>Thank you to all the people who joined the stream while I was writing this chapter! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Parkour Warrior with Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap's face was turning somewhat green, and his stomach was really hurting quite badly. It was probably because he decided to eat some Korean Spicy Noodle right before Minecraft Championship. And now, at the Parkour Warriors, he feel like he really can't hold it in anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Dream and George were quietly watching Sapnap for once, instead of making lots of noise. They wanted to let Sapnap keep his full attention on the game instead of distracting him and causing him to lose. Although they don't talk about it often, Dream was superior in parkour compared to Sapnap (and a lot of other players).</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, are you fine?" George asked, watching as Sapnap clutches his stomach and looking like he would love to be somewhere else. Luckily, Sapnap doesn't stream with his webcam during Minecraft Championship. It would be uncomfortable, knowing that his entire stream knows that he is having some stomach issues.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap let go of his stomach and wanted to put a thumbs up to show George that he was fine, but when he did that, he felt like he really needs to go.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap jumped out of his chair and immediately dashed to his toilet, leaving his computer on. Parkour Warriors was just about to start, and as the countdown and beep went off, his chat waited for him to move.</p><p> </p><p>His other teammates were also concern, with him not responding and seemingly afk.</p><p> </p><p>Dream saw the chat moving at a face rate, wondering what Sapnap is doing, still staying at the starting island. He knew how much Sapnap had trained for this Championship, especially in parkour.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sat down on Sapnap's chair and move to grab Sapnap's mouse and keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, Dream!" George questioned, watching Dream move Sapnap's character.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm helping Sapnap! What else do I look like I'm doing?" Dream focused on the game, making past the first few stages without breaking a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Dream did go sweat mode when it came to some of the harder corner jumps. At stage 3-2, he nearly missed one of his jumps but he still got in and continued the parkour.</p><p> </p><p>George was just silently watching, letting Dream have his full focus on the game.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had seen Sapnap done tons of these parkour while was practising, and did attempt some of them as well when Sapnap let him use his account. However, he didn't expect another completely different parkour to show up in this Minecraft Championship.</p><p> </p><p>"They added a completely new parkour into this competition! Glass neno?" Dream said as he attempted to jump onto the glass.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it actually wasn't too bad. He just had to control his character better and not walk off by accident. Since the glass in between jumps were pretty thin, it wasn't too hard to make the curve jumps.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hands were slightly shaking as he was near the final jump of this stage. He made a leap and landed exactly on the glass pane. One more jump and he finish that stage.</p><p> </p><p>"LET'S GOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Dream shouted as he ran to the next section.</p><p> </p><p>"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" George cheered before going silent as Dream started the next stage.</p><p> </p><p>The next few stages were pretty easy. There were minor changes compared to the previous Minecraft Championship but it was nearly the same. He did get slightly worried when it seemed like he wouldn't make it to the ladder, but luckily he did manage to touch the ladder and pulled himself up.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Dream clicked on the mouse and Sapnap's character punched. It was a somewhat ridicules looking parkour, using glass panes to form a wall in-between platforms and the only way to get through, is to make a curve jump. There was some black glass pane at the corner to symbolize it is where the competitors should be jumping towards.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap's chat was moving really fast, since Dream so far had completed everything first try and was extremely ahead of other competitors despite starting after them. They suspected that Sapnap was just flexing by letting the competitors go first and then catch up to them.</p><p> </p><p>Dream moved the character back and forth, crouching to the edge before jumping. George was gripping the chair really hard, feeling extremely nervous for Dream. This parkour section does not look easy at all.</p><p> </p><p>Dream made it through the first one, then the second. Before they knew it, Dream had already completed the stage in one try.</p><p> </p><p>Off in the distance, the MCC admins were screaming watching Sapnap going through their obstacle course like it was flat piece of flat. They purposefully made this parkour harder than the previous ones to prevent good parkour players like Sapnap, Quip, HBomb and TapL from getting near the end. However, it doesn't seem to make a difference and Sapnap is getting through half of the course in his first try.</p><p> </p><p>"HE'S NOT HUMAN! HOW DID HE GET THROUGH ALL OF THEM IN HIS FIRST TRY?" One of the admins was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Dream, staying calm and collected, jumped onto the trapdoors and made the curve jumps.</p><p> </p><p>"HE'S AN ANIMAL! SAPNAP IS NOT HUMAN!" The admin continued to scream in horror, seeing such a professional parkour player.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU DIDN'T CHANGE THE MAP ENOUGH FOR SAPNAP!" The admin was starting to lose their voice from screaming so much.</p><p> </p><p>Dream kept completely silent as he made the final few jumps and walked into the throne.</p><p> </p><p>"You were the 1st player to complete Stage 8-3 (The Final Tower)"</p><p>"You completed Stage 8 (Nether)"</p><p>"You finished the entire course"</p><p> </p><p>"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Dream shouted as he stood up from chair and jumped onto George to pull him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Since George didn't expect Dream to suddenly jump on him, he fell back onto Sapnap's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"POGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" George shouted to match Dream's enthusiasm and to congratulate Dream on finishing the entire parkour. He didn't want to make this seem weird.</p><p> </p><p>At this exact moment, Sapnap walked out of his bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he saw was just Dream and George hugging each other tightly, Dream's face snuggling into George's hair. Dream was towering over George, half of their body on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, what did I miss?" Sapnap questioned in his mind, watching the two of them cuddle. Sapnap continued to walk towards his computer and saw what Dream did.</p><p> </p><p>"DREAM, YOU COMPLETED THE ENTIRE PARKOUR WARRIOR?" Sapnap looked at Dream in disbelieve, while Dream was still enjoying his moment with George.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Dream shouted and wrapped his arms around George's neck, pulling him closer to Dream's face.</p><p> </p><p>George's face was completely red from being so close to Dream. "Umm... Dream, can you let... let go of me?" George whispered, too soft to be heard while Dream was high on adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I should just let you play for me next time." Sapnap laughed as he turned back to chat. The Parkour Warrior stage just ended, and he really missed out on a lot of team chat as well as his Twitch chat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap! How are you so good at this!" One of his teammates asked him, slightly frustrated from failing at the glass parkour.</p><p> </p><p>His chat were asking similar things, as well as why he was so silent during the entire Parkour Warrior.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just going sweat mode, and muted my mic to focus better. I'm sorry!" Sapnap apologised as they moved on to get ready for the next round.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Using Minecraft Championship 10's Parkour Warrior</p><p>Thank you so much to the people who joined the stream when I wrote this chapter! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sick Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arghh..." Sapnap groaned as his head continues to spin. His head felt fuzzy and unclear, his room looking slightly blurry. His body was burning up, like as if he was in a sauna.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly 2pm, and he still haven't eaten his breakfast, much less his lunch. He just felt so out of it, didn't feel like leaving the bed. It didn't help that Dream and George were being so noisy, giving him massive headache.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap! What should we do?" George screamed as he panic, not knowing what to do to help Sapnap. They don't get sick, so he doesn't know how to really take of Sapnap. Dream was also sitting beside Sapnap's bed, searching up on Google using Sapnap's phone for what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, I'll cook you some lunch. On Google, they recommended chicken soup and some vegetables to bring down the cold." Dream suggested as he placed Sapnap's phone back onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap eyes went wide open, immediately sitting on his bed. "Don't even dare touch my kitchen, Dream." </p><p> </p><p>The previous time Sapnap let Dream used his kitchen, it went up in flames. Sapnap had no idea how does someone even set the kitchen on fire while cooking an omelet. One of Dream's amazing talents, he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Sapnap. This time I have a recipe with me, there is no way that the kitchen will catch on fire again." Looks like Dream still remembers clearly the time he set Sapnap's kitchen on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap felt like he was going to get a heart attack thinking about Dream doing something bad to his kitchen, and he can't prevent it in his current situation.</p><p> </p><p>Dream left the room, with Sapnap's phone in hand and smiley face, leaving George and Sapnap together. George was extremely clueless what to do right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, I'll get you a wet towel?" George phrased it more like a question, he was just following what he remembered others did for Sapnap when he was younger. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap looked over to George and nodded. George felt like he did something for Sapnap today.</p><p> </p><p>George opened up Sapnap's closet in search for a towel, which he couldn't find for a long time and ended up kinda trashing Sapnap's closet. He'll probably try to clean up later. He finally found the small towel that would probably fit Sapnap's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>George flew to restroom, turning the tap and letting the entire towel get soaked with water. Then, without squeezing the excess water, he placed the the towel on Sapnap's face, covering Sapnap's entire face.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap woke up with a very wet sensation on his face. He was also having a bit of difficultly on breathing. He picked up the wet towel on face and threw it to the side of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sapnap screamed, sounding less threatening than usual. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I was just trying to put a wet towel to lower your temperature." George pouted, holding the towel in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to fold it first before you put it on my face. Also, why is it so wet?" Sapnap plopped back onto the bed, feeling like his fever just got worse from getting wet.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know? I just rinse it with water." George floated back into the washroom, squeezing out the excess water. This time, it is not excessively wet.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHH" A scream came from outside Sapnap's door.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap is really gonna die from this fever at this point. He reluctantly pushed his blanket aside and got up from his bed.</p><p> </p><p>From outside the kitchen, he can smell something burning.</p><p> </p><p>"DREAM? What did you do this time?" Sapnap shouted, Dream looking somewhat guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"The carrot is completely black and mushy. It's also stuck to the bottom of the pot?" Dream pointed at the carrot using the wooden spoon.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap had no idea how he even managed to cook a carrot to that extent, and frankly, he doesn't want to know either.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Dream, just put down the wooden spoon and I'll fix it from here." Dream placed the wooden spoon back into the pot and Sapnap stepped over to scoop up the burnt carrot. It was somewhat stuck to the pot, and scraping it still leaves residue on the pot.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind" Sapnap thought in his mind and just turn off the flames. He placed the entire pot into the washing basin and decided to clean it later when he wasn't so tired.</p><p> </p><p>"No more cooking Dream. I'll just grab some cereal and medicine." Sapnap opened up his cabinet and took out a packet of cereal. He poured it into a small bowl and ate it while watching Dream standing at the side, trying not to cause more trouble while Sapnap was sick. George also walked out then, holding the towel at his side.</p><p> </p><p>It was an awkward silence while Sapnap tried to quickly finish his lunch.</p><p> </p><p>They head back to the room after Sapnap was done with his lunch. George placed the somewhat now-dry towel on Sapnap's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get a basin for you to wet up the towel again." Dream grabbed a small basin which was usually used for cleaning clothes and filled it with water.</p><p> </p><p>He came back with a partially filled basin and placed it on the bedside table. George dipped the towel into the basin and squeezed out the excess water before placing the towel back on Sapnap's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Sapnap fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>And he woke up, feeling refreshed and energetic. Sitting up and stretching, he saw Dream and George sleeping with their head on his bed, facing each other. Dream's left arm was over George's shoulder, bringing George closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap slowly moved out of his bed, not wanting to wake both of them up. He head towards the kitchen, where he knew he still had to clean that mess that Dream made.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, when he checked his kitchen basin, it was empty and clean. The pot nicely placed at the side, clean and sparkly and the trash was thrown away. Even the bowl he used for cereal was cleaned and dried.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap went back to his room and silently giggled. Those two idiots actually went back to clean up while he was asleep. He guessed they weren't the worse company he could have while he was sick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm currently streaming this at twitch.tv/lumichiz if you would like to see me write this on stream. You can also give me ideas and suggestion through the chat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ScaredNap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night on Halloween, a perfect day to play some horror games. A lot of fans have requested him to play Five Nights At Freddy's one, so what's better than to stream himself playing it on Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>He seen a few people played it in the past, and Tommy also played it recently. Tommy was just overexaggerating it, it wasn't even that scary. Tommy is just a whimp. He'll show that he is not scared at all, unlike him</p><p> </p><p>He booted up the game and his stream, waiting for his fans to join the stream before he started to play it. When he hit about 5 thousand viewers, he started the game. Unlike Mr Whimp, he listened to the guy on the phone and understood some of the basic of the game. His fans were also very helpful and tried to tell him to check the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>In the background, Dream and George were slowly scheming on how they could make Sapnap's night better (or worse). Sapnap had some paper lying around from the little icon he made to post on Twitter, which gave them some ideas for what they could do.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! This little fox is not even a threat." Sapnap laughed at Foxy at the Pirate Cove. His chat was just screaming at him for checking Pirate Cove so often, as well as his power draining really quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"They should redesign Foxy. I think Fundy would make a good Foxy." Sapnap laughed, thinking about the zombie looking fox outfit that Fundy wore in his stream earlier. It was quite creepy in his opinion, while Fundy was creating a creepy Minecraft experience for everyone on Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>While Sapnap was busy laughing at Foxy, Chica made a move. She walked over to the East hallway, slowly approaching the security office.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap checked the other cameras, seeing that Chica's face was now in the East hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries chat! This bird is not winning today." Sapnap reassured his chat and went back to laugh at Foxy. While he was unaware, Chica made another move towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>When Sapnap flipped down his cameras, he pressed the lights beside the right doors and saw Chica right outside his door.</p><p> </p><p>"AHH" Sapnap screamed, not expecting a creepy chicken right outside his door. He quickly pressed the door switch to close the right door, not letting Chica jump scare him.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, George reached out and pulled Sapnap's leg.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Sapnap high-pitched scream rang throughout the room. He didn't even know his voice could go so high.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Twitch Chat:</p><p> </p><p>What happened?</p><p>I don't know. He shouted for no reason</p><p>ScaredNap</p><p>He's such a ScaredNap. Whimp!</p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap quickly turned towards his legs, seeing George pulling his leg. He can't believe that George tried to scare him while he was playing a horror game. (And not to mention that he succeeded in it.)</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap quickly said, "I'll be right back" and left his viewers with the game running.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Twitch Chat:</p><p> </p><p>WAIT SAPNAP!</p><p>FOXY IS COMING!</p><p>TURN DOWN YOUR VOLUMES.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>People were spamming the chat, worried that an animatronic is going to come out at any time.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Sapnap put down his headphone and stared at George.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously George?" Sapnap shouted at George while trying to calm himself. He didn't bother to check on Dream, wanting to get back into the game as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm back." Sapnap declared as he quickly checked the cameras. Chica is finally not at the hallway anymore, but his power was running quite low from keep the door closed for so long. Foxy was luckily still at the Pirate Cove, trying to be scary.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe Tommy got scared by this little fox twice. What a noob." Sapnap laughed at Tommy, feel confident that he was going to make it to 6am. He was just an hour off.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Sapnap~" </p><p>Suddenly a creepy looking smiley face popped up in front of his face. It looked so creepy, like a serial killer.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap shocked from how close it was to his face and violently leaned backwards into his chair. The chair, being unable to handle the momentum, fell backwards together with Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHH" Sapnap screamed as he fell. His stream chat going wild not knowing what did he get scared from.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Twitch Chat:</p><p> </p><p>Is he okay?</p><p>ScaredNap</p><p>What a ScaredNap, just as scared as Tommy.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap reanalysed the voice, recognising it as Dream's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"DREAM! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Sapnap screamed out loud, still in shock from the creepy mask and voice.</p><p> </p><p>George was just giggling in the background, looking at Sapnap on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Twitch Chat:</p><p> </p><p>Dream? Who is that?</p><p>Another friend?</p><p>Dream?</p><p>Is he DreamNotFound?</p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"What a chicken." Dream laughed out loud as he took off the mask he made. He didn't think Sapnap would be scared to this extent.</p><p> </p><p>"Not fair Dream!" Sapnap stared straight at Dream, challenging Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"You're on!" Dream threw the mask to the side, preparing for any scares Sapnap is planning for after the stream. Dream flew over and hugged George, keeping himself closely attached to George.</p><p> </p><p>"George is going to act as my second pair of eyes, good luck trying Sapnap!" Dream laughed, pulling George extremely close to him. In front of George's face, it was Dream's face, so close that he could almost kiss him. George blushed at distance, trying to gently push Dream off him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not fair Dream!" Sapnap stared at the two of them, cuddling and watching each other's back. Why is his angel protecting the demon instead of him. Sapnap is somewhat jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap went back to his livestream, seeing that he beaten the first night despite being afk for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy! This is not even a challenge." Sapnap laughed, his chat going on about him screaming from seeing Chica and at nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hush you guys, I didn't scream at all. You guys were just imagining things." Sapnap said farewells to his chat before ending his stream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm currently streaming this at twitch.tv/lumichiz if you would like to see me write this on stream. You can also give me ideas and suggestion through the chat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Violin on the Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap slides the bow across the D string, the 3rd string of the violin, followed by the A string, creating a beautiful sound in the air. He was playing an anime song on the school garden, at the top of the school building. There was a nice gentle breeze flowing into his face, his fringe flipping up into the air. The cold air made it really nice to play the violin, not feeling too hot, with some shades from the nearby trees.</p><p> </p><p>Below where he was standing, was bunch of students, rushing to their next class or going for their lunch break. The thin ground between him and the bottom floor made it so that the students on the lower floors could hear him pretty well. He was playing pretty well, pleasing the ears of students, even students who may not enjoy anime.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, could you play Darude Sandstorm?" Dream said, searching up for the sheets on Sapnap's phone and showing it to the Sapnap by shoving it up his face. Sapnap, who was concentrating on making sure his fingering were correct, stumbles backward, not expecting the sudden phone in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream! I was near the end!" Sapnap groans and shove the phone back to Dream, wanting to continue the song. He was finally feeling like an anime girl, playing the violin on the school rooftop with his hair somewhat flowing into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Sapnap!" Dream started to use his demon compulsion to get Sapnap to play the music. He knew Sapnap was still somewhat a beginner at violin, so playing a fast speed song is slightly challenging for him. Due to the compulsion, Sapnap was about to put away the current anime song to play Darude Sandstorm before George stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, don't you dare hurt everyone's ears by playing that horrible thing that can't be called music!" George protected Sapnap from Dream's compulsion, allowing Sapnap to make a decision from his own choice.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, it would be funny!" Dream insisted for Sapnap to play the music.</p><p> </p><p>George reach forward to take the phone from Dream's hand, which was hanging in front of Sapnap. Before he could reach it, Dream retracted his hand, keeping the phone close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nuh uh George. If you want the phone, you better come get it." Dream waved his hand with the phone away from George, flapping his wings to warm them up.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-" Sapnap tried to cut in. They are not going to be chasing each other with his phone on the line. With the height they are going to be flying, his phone will suffer from pretty heavy damage if it falls. Judging from how much he know them, they will definitely drop his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"You're on!" George stretches his hand, reaching forward to try and get the phone early. Dream notes George's gesture as he is ready and started to fly. George quickly flapping his wings to chase, not far behind Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up into the skies and seeing those two idiots risking his phone's life, Sapnap started to play a sad and anxiety inducing piece, expressing his current train of thoughts and feelings. While he was playing, he made sure to still keep an eye on them, praying for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>The piece started out slow, and somewhat calm, with a bit of fast part here and there. Dream was flying upwards, trying to make a distance between himself and George. George is not letting Dream get the opportunity to do that, flying at a fast speed to close up the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Dream~" George flew faster than before, his arms stretched forward to try and grab onto Dream. The distance was getting closer, as Dream nearly reaches the limit before they will be teleported to Sapnap. And if they get teleported to Sapnap, Sapnap is definitely going to make it Game Over for them. Sapnap is the biggest boss here.</p><p> </p><p>Dream slowed down, quickly waving his hands above his head while George's hands were still reaching forward. George slowed his pace as he got closer, now with his hands up in the air. He placed his face close to Dream, to get even closer to the phone.</p><p> </p><p>George was so focused on the phone, he didn't realised he was close to Dream's face, his lips touching Dream's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Dream's brain short-circuited from that gentle and unintentional kiss on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me the phone Dream." George snatches the phone, Dream didn't prevent it, still processing that unexpected kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Dream's brain finally works again, looking at George grinning with the phone on his hand. He was looking at the phone, closing that tab on Darude Sandstorm.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh George~" Dream said in a sing-song voice, like a serial killer out for blood. "Give me the phone back~"</p><p> </p><p>George immediately took off with the phone, Dream following behind. Since they were really high up, George dived downwards, approaching the ground and the gigantic tree below. Before he hits the tree, he made a sharp turn towards his left, slightly rustling the leaves below.</p><p> </p><p>Dream, not expecting that, flew straight into the tree. He quickly recovered from that mistake, flying back up to find where did George go. In that short of time, George had already put a gap between them, giving him some headroom if Dream chased him again.</p><p> </p><p>Dream kept quiet, trying to stealthy fly towards George. He recovered slightly faster than George's expectations. When George turned his head towards the left to look at how far behind was Dream, he found him closer than he wanted him to be.</p><p> </p><p>And so, with miscalculation from both sides, Dream crashed straight into George, the phone being shaken off from George's hand from the impact.</p><p> </p><p>"MY PHONE!" Sapnap quickly placed his violin and bow onto the bench beside him and ran towards his phone. At the last moment, he jumped forward and reached his hand outward, saving his phone from the fall. Although, he's not too sure he could say the same for his hand and body.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap slowly sits upwards, rubbing the little bits of dust from his elbow, cradling his poor phone who had to go through all that. "My poor phone." Sapnap cooed at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Dream was literally hugging George, his face on George's shoulder, his legs intertwined with George's. They stumbled slightly backwards, George now being in shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, Dream?" George awkwardly waved his hands around, not knowing where to put them. He tries to keep his legs are still as possible, not wanting to make the first move. Although it was unexpected, it feels pretty nice to have Dream hugging him. The horns on the Dream's head was slightly digging into his ears though.</p><p> </p><p>Dream didn't respond, wanting to keep this hug a little longer. He finally pulled away, keeping one of his hands on George's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>George's face was completely red, and he blames the sun. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap shooting death stares at both his angel and demon for putting his phone at such risk, preparing to make them do work after school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm currently streaming this at twitch.tv/lumichiz if you would like to see me write this on stream. You can also give me ideas and suggestion through the chat.</p><p>Feel free to suggest ideas in the comments as well &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day, the day of love, as everyone proclaimed. The day where many people would build up their courage to confess their love for someone they like. Sapnap was the same, admiring someone from afar. With the courage from cupid, he wanted to confess today to the person he had been looking at for the past 6 months, Karl.</p><p> </p><p>The shops were lined with chocolate hearts and heart marshmellow for valentine's day, ready to make money from people spending a fortune to show their love for their crush. Sapnap was down that street, along with George and Dream heading for school. On the way to school, he wanted to buy a small gift to Karl.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, you should do the most cliché thing you can think of!" Dream suggested while Sapnap ponders over what he should do for Valentine's. The oldest trick in the book, playing weak and coincidentally meeting your crush. "How about falling while carrying some papers on the way to class. Maybe he'll stop and help you." Dream wheezed, thinking about all the shows that Sapnap watched in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap thought about it. It worked often in books and movies, maybe it'll work in real life as well. He took his phone, opening Notes on his phone to start jotting down ideas. He could try falling as Dream had suggested, or maybe he could act clumsy and fall onto Karl.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Don't do that! Just be a normal person!" George snaps Sapnap out from his train of thoughts, against Dream's idea of scheming his way to Karl's heart. Starting a relationship from a lie probably isn't a good way to start.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what do you suggest then George?" Sapnap looked away from his phone, staring right at George who was floating slightly above the pavement. The people walking down the street is definitely giving Sapnap the odd look, looking at him talking to himself and staring at the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm.." George looked around for an idea before flying away down the street. He came back a moment later, with a rose in his hands and an idea in his head.</p><p> </p><p>He reach out his hand with the rose towards Dream and said, "I like you Karl, will you be my Valentine."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww Georgie, you got the name wrong but I'll be your valentine." Dream flies closer to George, his hands approaching the bright red rose in-between them. George notice his mistake when he directed the flower towards Dream and quickly tried to pull back. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Dream was able to grab onto George's hand before he pulled away, holding onto George's hand with the rose in front of Dream's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream! Let go!" George tried to get away from Dream, letting go of the rose. Without any support, the rose fell onto the cold, gray concrete pavement, a sad flower on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Dream let go of George's hand to pick up the flower on the floor. "I'll keep this George!" Dream grinned as he prepares to stash it somewhere where he can keep it safe forever. It was probably a once in a lifetime thing for George to say such sweet words to him, even though they were not for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross, can you guys stop flirting and give me actual good ideas?" Sapnap was sick of looking at them acting like such a cute couple, while poor lonely him was still alone and couldn't get to Karl.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you Sapnap, scheming is the best way!" Dream wheezed as he tries to keep his hand with the rose away from George as George tries to steal it back, not wanting Dream to keep it. He was distracted though, from how happy Dream looks to have that flower, feeling like maybe he should let Dream keep it.</p><p> </p><p>George was pulled back to the matters at hand. "Sapnap, just buy a chocolate or something. You're rich!" Sapnap was reminded of his bank account which is looking pretty good from the amount he earns from streaming and YouTube. Buying a delicious heart shaped chocolate isn't a hard task for him.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn't show his sincerity though, a homemade chocolate would have been better. He could have made a large chocolate to show how much he likes him, instead of settling for the smaller pieces of chocolate that supermarket sells.</p><p> </p><p>There aren't many choices here, it's already valentine's day and he is definitely planning on confessing to Karl today. Today will definitely be the day.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the two idiots who were still playing around with the rose in the air, he walks to the nearby supermarket and looked around for valentine chocolate. At the entrance, there were rows of chocolate lined up by brands. There were too many choices.</p><p> </p><p><i>What would Karl even like?</i> Sapnap thinks. Sapnap had never seen Karl eat chocolate in school before, so he had no idea what type of chocolate Karl would enjoy. Maybe he prefer sweet ones, like milk chocolate or white chocolate, or maybe he would prefer dark chocolate. Now what should he buy. What if he bought sweet chocolate but Karl don't like them? That would be the worst.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he has the money. He took a basket and walked along the row of chocolates, picking up one of each chocolate and putting it in the basket. If he can't decide which chocolate to buy, he'll just buy all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was cheering in the background, looking Sapnap spending a large amount of money. George was shaking his head, but there wasn't anything else he could suggest to Sapnap that doesn't involve some evil plans in Dream's mind.</p><p> </p><p>The cashier looks at Sapnap's basket in shocked. Who buys that much chocolate for valentine? Are they confessing their love to the entire school? She doesn't ask questions and just scans all the chocolate, putting them nicely into bags. By the time Sapnap pays for all his chocolate, he had many bags full of chocolate. Time to go to school.</p><p> </p><p>Bad saw Sapnap as Sapnap approaches the school gates. He called out to Sapnap, making Sapnap stop and waited for Bad as he ran towards Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>Bad pants slightly as he tries to catch his breathe from running. "What... What are you doing with so many bags?" Bad points at his multiple large bags.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a few chocolate." Sapnap shakes it off as if it wasn't something bad. It was really just a few chocolate, one from each type.</p><p> </p><p>"A few? That's more a few you muffinhead!" Bad shouts at Sapnap, astonished by Sapnap's nonchalant attitude towards the amount of chocolate he bought from the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you giving them to?" Bad questioned even though he can probably guess who they are for. Sapnap isn't good at hiding his expression and emotions. It was really clear from the fact that he stares at Karl a little too often and talks about Karl in a positive way. For goodness sake, he even stays back after school to watch Karl walk down the hallway to his club. A little stalking if Bad had anything to say about Sapnap's behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>"Karl!" Sapnap eyes light up like diamonds, looking at Bad as if Karl is right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" A sudden voice came from behind them. It sounded somewhat familiar, especially to Sapnap who had been listening to that voice way too often.</p><p> </p><p>"KARL?" Sapnap turns around, looking behind them. In all his glory, Karl was standing right there, wearing a loose orange hoodie and blue jeans, carrying his bag on his left shoulder. Karl does not look very impressed, seeing both of them sneakily talking about him behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm..." Sapnap is at a lost for words. He wasn't ready yet. He had not mentally prepared himself for the confession yet. The confession was supposed to be after school, when he had mentally prepared himself with a speech and a love letter. He had nothing but chocolate right now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm waiting." Karl looks at Sapnap, then at Bad. Bad shrugs his shoulder, not knowing what to do in this current situation. He doesn't want to ruin this for Sapnap, but Sapnap is panicking so badly right now, nearly hyperventilating from being so close to his crush and his crush was talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>After some time of standing in the middle of the gate, Karl was done waiting for these two to give a proper excuse. He left the two of them, heading towards their next class. The class was starting in 5 minutes, they better get rushing before are they late.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap looks at Karl's afterimage, falling into despair. He ruined his one and only chance to confess, and now, Karl is going to hate him forever before he even get to confess. There goes valentine.</p><p> </p><p>Small droplets of water starts flowing down Sapnap's cheeks, his eyes automatically watering from the heartbreak. Bad pats Sapnap's shoulder, trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, you'll get him next time." Bad comfort Sapnap by reaching his arms around Sapnap and hugging him tightly. The bags fell onto the floor, Sapnap hands let go of them to wrap his arms around Bad.</p><p> </p><p>And Skeppy who was rushing to late to school sees that at the front gate. Judging from the chocolates around them, Sapnap probably confessed to Bad. There goes his chance to confess to Bad, the homemade chocolate in his bag melting away from the hot weather.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Early Valentine's!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Valentine's Day (fluff version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fluff version to sooth your heartbreak from the previous chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap checks his phone again. There was still about an hour before class starts and he was pretty close to the school. He turns around, looking at the busy streets full of people walking, some rushing to get to their destination. Children and adults alike were dressed lightly, as the weather continues to be hot for the entire week.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was also looking around, finding something that he could make Sapnap do for entertainment and to one-up George. George on the other hand was actively looking around for gifts that Sapnap could give to Karl. While Sapnap had been pinning for Karl for the past 6 months, George had been trying to help him out by getting close to Karl. It wasn't like Karl could see him anyways.</p><p> </p><p>With George gone sometimes, Dream makes his move. This is when Sapnap starts making bad decision, such as slightly bullying Bad or pranking people with Skeppy. Dream won't admit it, but he was somewhat bored when George decides to help Sapnap and leaves him alone. Loneliness makes him start to act up, and causes Sapnap to make questionable choices.</p><p> </p><p>Although George had been trying to look out for things that Karl might like during the times he listen in to their conversations, he still couldn't think of something that Karl would especially like and it wouldn't be a strange gift. Karl had jokingly said that he wanted a new Razer Huntsman Elite keyboard, but Sapnap couldn't give such a specific gift unless he wants to be called a stalker. When he mentioned it to Sapnap, Sapnap almost immediately bought the keyboard without hesitation. It was by his quick movement that he stopped Sapnap from making a dumb purchase.</p><p> </p><p>"Just get a chocolate and maybe a teddy bear!" George gives up on Sapnap. Sapnap really looks like a lovesick fool while staring at Karl's photo, thinking about what to buy in the middle of the street.</p><p> </p><p>"Get a extremely large teddy bear." Dream grinned as he uses George idea. "Get one big enough and heavy enough to crush Karl. He won't be able to escape with that teddy bear on him."</p><p> </p><p>"DREAM! WHAT?" George screams in frustration thinking about what kind of teddy bear Dream was suggesting. He's going to end up killing Karl at this rate and convince Sapnap to store his dead body. Dream has a slight yandere personality.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap thinks about the idea, a custom teddy bear sew personally by him would have made such as great gift. Too bad that they didn't suggest this earlier, there was no way he is going to be able to speed-sew a teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sees that Sapnap was contemplating about his idea and decides to just go ahead. There was a kid store nearby with a decent amount of stuff animals, most likely there will be a teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>Dream flies off, Sapnap still deep in thoughts and George was trying to convince Sapnap to go for a simple gift, like chocolate. Upon seeing Dream flying into the shop, he gave chase to Dream. Dream with that stupid grin on his face is going to cause some chaos, and possibly even get Sapnap into trouble. The amount of times Dream had caused Sapnap to end up in detention could not be counted with two hands. He had lost track at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Dream grabs the cute light brown teddy bear at the top of the shelves. It was wearing a black and white suit, with a small yellow striped tie. Although, the size of the teddy bear was not optimal as a confession gift. It was nearly as tall as Sapnap, probably reaching his shoulders and was holding a fake knife in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>While Dream was extremely distracted from the murderous teddy bear, George grabs the teddy bear by the head, pulling it away from Dream. Dream, while he didn't expect someone to pull on it, didn't let go. He pulls the bear back towards him by the arm, and the teddy bear floats in between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream! Let go of the teddy bear. Sapnap is not going to get a teddy bear with a knife as a valentine's gift." George states firmly, unapproving of Dream's choice.</p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed thinking about the chaos and reaction from Karl if Sapnap gave this to him and insisted, "This would be great gift!"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap slams open the door, his face dripping with sweat and anxiety, one of the hands still clenched around his phone. He looks straight up, seeing a floating teddy in the middle of the shop with Dream and George tugging on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy look, there a floating teddy bear!" A young girl who couldn't be older than 8 years old pointed towards the teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>The mom who was holding onto the girl's hand said nothing and gently pulled her hand to lead her out of the shop. Supernatural does not exist.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was able to facepalm himself to the next dimension at this rate. Are they stupid? They knew that people could see the floating teddy bear even though they can't be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap jumps up and tugged the bear downwards. As they both weren't expecting a pull from below them, they were pulled along, nearly slamming onto the floor. Realising who pulled it, they started to smile sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh..." George doesn't really have much of an explanation for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Dream lets go of the teddy bear, accepting his defeat. He is not going to be able to convince Sapnap while Sapnap looks like he was able to murder both of them with the knife on the bear's hand. It was blunt but it could probably work somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap placed the bear back to it's original position and left the shop. He is never going to come back to this shop ever again, with the shop owner probably remembering him for this strange occurrence. Maybe, he can't even show his face on this street anymore. Time to move far away where no one will recognise him. The Antarctica sounds like a good location even if it is very cold, freezing cold but no one has to mention that.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap made up his mind to get a cute small heart chocolate that fits the size of his palm. It was a chocolate from a brand that he personally enjoy. Maybe Karl would like it as well.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was bickering with George a short distance away from Sapnap. Not loud enough to completely annoy Sapnap, but still can be slightly heard.</p><p> </p><p>"He should have gotten that teddy bear." Dream pouted, looking at Sapnap's pathetic small piece of chocolate. Sapnap should have expressed his love for Karl with a large gift to show his heart and feelings. The feelings that couldn't be described in words.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you insane Dream?" George scolds Dream, gently bonking his head. He still remembers the small knife on the teddy bear. No one gives a knife as a gift, well other than Dream. He still remembers that time when Dream tried to make a little gift for him and it was basically serving one pixel of food and 99% knife.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Dream smiles brighter than the sun at George, patting his head. George looks somewhat mad right now, his face turning a slight red from anger. Patting usually helps George cool down. Dream decides to go out of his mind and hugs George.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh.. What?" George stutters, not knowing what is going on. Dream just suddenly hugged him out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Dream leans in closer to George's ear, whispering a soft and breathy, "Happy Valentine's Day George."</p><p> </p><p>George pushes Dream off him by applying pressure on Dream's chest, knocking Dream a short distance away. George was completely bright red now, one of his hands reaching up to cover a portion of his face as he has a mental breakdown. Why did Dream even say that?</p><p> </p><p>"What?" George finally blurts out, still trying to form proper sentences.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Homiesexual Day!" Dream gave a cheeky laugh, different from usually wheezing and flew off to Sapnap's side, leaving George behind.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap had no idea what happened, his brain thinking about how Karl would accept his confession and how they would be the cutest couple. He would no one longer be third wheeling everyone, Bad and Skeppy, Dream and George to name a few. He would be happiest man alive.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>At the school rooftop, he prepared a violin piece to serenade Karl before the confession. He had been practising the entire week for this, looking for best location on the school rooftop and finding a piece that hopefully Karl would enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Karl, the door opened, revealing a brown fluffy hair guy. He was wearing a loose black shirt and tight black pants, showing off his well-defined legs. He was looking around, clueless to who placed that note on his table. </p><p> </p><p>It was Sapnap's moment to shine. He started playing Hikaru Nara, a music from a very well-known anime, Your Lie in April. As Karl heard the music, he walks towards the music and sees Sapnap playing the piece. As much as Sapnap was playing well, he looks a bit tense. His face slightly crunched up and as turn around to face Karl.</p><p> </p><p>The moment their eyes met, Sapnap played the wrong note. He accidentally played the wrong string as he forgets to elevate the bow, Karl being the only thing on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Karl snickers, knowing it was a wrong note. He heard this too many times, and could recreate the entire song in his head at this point. Although, he didn't know Sapnap was a fan of this as well.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap gets even nervous as he sees a hears a soft laugh from Karl, thinking that Karl probably thinks he sucks or something. He tries to continue but he keeps stumbling, his anxiety catching up to him. He moves his right hand with the bow off the violin, giving up on it. It completely doesn't sound like the original music anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Karl claps and walks up to Sapnap, filling Sapnap with some self-confident. At least Karl didn't immediately said that he sucks and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you the one who left the note on my table?" Karl lifts the small piece of paper from his pocket, slightly crumpled but Sapnap would recognise his own terrible handwriting anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap puts down his violin and bow on the concrete bench, grabbing the small chocolate he bought earlier. Upon grabbing it, he realised it had somewhat melted. He gently squeezed the chocolate as he was grabbing it and it already started to change shape. The weather was definitely too hot for humans.</p><p> </p><p>His confession is really not working out as he plans. First, he messed up his playing and couldn't serenade Karl judging from Karl's laughter. Secondly, his gift had already melted. Who likes liquid chocolate bars.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't really have choice in his current situation. Karl was already in front of him and he had to do it right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Y.. yes?" Sapnap said in a unsure tone before trying to correct himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I... I like you Karl!" Sapnap bends slightly as he reach his hands out with the chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? I like you too Sapnap!" Karl smiles and holds onto Sapnap's hand, gently squeezing the chocolate between their hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that the chocolate?" Karl lifts his hands up and inspects the chocolate which had somewhat turn flat at this point. It was like a flat deformed heart.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was so embarrassed. "Yeah. It's slightly melted though."</p><p> </p><p>"And was that Your Lie in April?" Karl asks, moving on from the topic of melted chocolate for Valentine's.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't well it well." Sapnap waves his hands around, panicking over his previous performance.</p><p> </p><p>"You watch it too?" Karl beams in joy and started rambling about the anime. Sapnap didn't expect Karl to know the anime so well, even though he heard that Karl does watch anime.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat on the concrete bench while continued to chat about anime over lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few floors below them, Skeppy made his confession to Bad. </p><p> </p><p>Oblivious Bad thought that Skeppy was trolling him and was joking about liking him takes his confession and Valentine's day chocolate as friendship chocolate. He even promised he will buy a friendship chocolate for Skeppy tomorrow. Looks like Skeppy is not getting Bad this year as his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yandere- is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Film Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What topic do you want to work on Sapnap?" Bad questions as he flips to the page with all the topics available. There were a lot of topics to choose from. Available topics, such as compassion and diligence. They were supposed to show the topics through the video, through acting or other methods.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, they still couldn't decide. They needed to choose a topic before the end of class and started jotting down some points. Bad and Fundy wanted to choose perseverance with the theme of working hard in their schoolwork, like a true nerd. Skeppy and Karl, on the other hand, wanted to do caring and bully someone as part of the project.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, decide already!" Skeppy whined as he spins his pen on the table. Sapnap is only one in the group who hasn't chosen a side yet. Sapnap's choice will tilt the group toward either one of the topic because democracy.</p><p> </p><p>Dream is flying above Skeppy, his demon wings opened wide as he wholeheartedly support Skeppy. Dream can't wait to have his hand on the script and make Sapnap change it so that they could bully the poor victim in the worst way possible. All the schemes running through his mind right now, how they could publicly humiliate the victim, dump the victim head into the toilet bowl, throwing papers at their face and making them do your homework. Dream grins at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>George is flying above Bad, loving the idea that hard work will always prevail in the face of darkness. He enjoys a good story of how someone works from the bottom to the top. It's like those Disney stories, where the main character has to suffer through some hardship before they reach their happy ending. Although, some bullying does get his interest.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap is in a dilemma. How will he choose when both choices sounds like good choices. He would love to have a simple and easy topic to work on. It would be the easiest way to pull up his overall score. However, the other choice seems more fun. There is more things they could work on, and maybe they could all gang up to bully Bad. Poor Bad most likely becoming the victim in the film.</p><p> </p><p>Dream tilts his body to face towards Sapnap and shouts, "Choose bullying Sapnap! This is the perfect opportunity to push Bad into the toilet!"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap imagines it in his head. They could implement a scene where Bad had to use the toilet and he could follow along with Skeppy. Once they were in the stall and out of the range of sight, they could corner Bad in the stall and start harassing him about his hair. BadBoyHalo had flat hair compared to everyone else and really long fringe. Maybe, they could even bully him about how his fringe is longer than woman's. </p><p> </p><p>Not only that, BadBoyHalo is so thin. If they gently nudge him, maybe he would fall over. It would be so easy for them to dunk his head into the toilet. If Bad would be willing to go through with it, they might even flush the toilet on him. The amount of joy Sapnap is getting from his imagination makes him really want to choose bullying.</p><p> </p><p>George realises that Dream is convincing Sapnap over to his side, making him choose the bad option. George didn't want Sapnap to actually go that far in bullying, especially knowing what Sapnap and Dream probably had in mind. He had to convince Sapnap over. If they choose bullying, there's no way he'll win against Dream when it comes to ideas on bullying.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, think about how much easier choosing this topic will be." George uses grades to persuade Sapnap into choosing the caring option. It would be easier when it comes to making plots as well as filming. They wouldn't have to go through the trouble of getting someone wet and bringing spare uniforms, and his grades would easily go up.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap imagines the process. He could see the plot all in his head, how simple and straightforward it would be. Studious little Bad working hard to get through all his classes, with class top scorer Fundy being his rival. For filling character, they could have the couple Sapnap and Karl as well as the student that is always asleep in class, Skeppy. It would create an entire class vibe.</p><p> </p><p>It would also be perfect opportunity to be all lovey dovely with Karl on camera. Imagine all the disgusting things they could do in front of all their friends. They would start puking on the spot from all the romantic stuffs.</p><p> </p><p>Filming would be a breeze since location shouldn't be much of an issue. They would mostly likely borrow the classroom for a few hours for filming and it would be done. Maybe they will also do a home scene where Bad struggles to understand while studying. It would be perfect excuse to steal snacks from Bad's house. Bad always says that he has a lot of snacks in his house.</p><p> </p><p>It was really hard to pick. Both of were really good choices and would be fun to do. George's option would be better for his diminishing grades but Dream's option would be more entertaining. Why are life choices so difficult...</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't help that all his groupmates are staring at him, waiting for him to make a choice. It was like the entire whole's future lies on his hand. The pressure was getting to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'LL JOIN BAD!" Sapnap suddenly stood up, his chair went flying backwards and fall over, making a loud crash sound as it tumbles onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Oopsie" Sapnap quietly apologises, bending down to pick up his chair. What an embarrassing moment! The entire class just turned around and looked at him, wondering what had happen all of a sudden. Even his groupmates are somewhat shocked and confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit!" Skeppy groans out as Bad does a small cheer by shaking his hand into the air. Bad's side won! Now, they finally had their topic down and they could start working on what they would like the plot for the film to be.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy is kind of upset since he was really excited to publicly humiliate Bad by making him dance to some random song in public and record it down. Imagine Bad dancing the chicken dance and making the chicken sounds, that would be the best content.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunate. Bad was already starting to write down ideas that could be used for plot, such as the pile of fake homework, Skeppy as the very nice teacher that can't teach well, as well as the poor main character who will cry over their grades. They could film some minor rivalry and classmates helping each other. It would be the most fluffy film the class have ever seen, and they will get a perfect grade for this film project.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Skeppy pleaded Sapnap while Bad was buying lunch for them.</p><p> </p><p>It was BadBoyHalo's, the most loveable and kindest person in school, birthday tomorrow and Skeppy needed a gift. Something unique that Bad would definitely like. Bad likes muffin a lot, using muffin as replacement for swear words and calling people a muffinhead, so muffin would probably be a good choice.</p><p> </p><p>He ordered Bad a large amount of muffins in the past as a prank, too many muffins for Bad to realistically finish it. Since he done that in the past, he definitely can't buy Bad a mountain worth of muffin again. It wouldn't be special, something new that Bad have not experience yet.</p><p> </p><p>For content, people had cooked on stream before, baking cakes and baguette. He could even ask for advice on stream, assuming his fans are nice and gives him good advice. Most of his fans seems nice, always helping him out when he needs it. They were always supporting him, encouraging him and giving small advice. They are probably also experts at cooking.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy went out to the supermarket yesterday, buying a every single type of flour, some other random ingredients and corn kernel to heat up into popcorn. Popcorn muffin looks delicious, combining the delicious crunchy taste of popcorn together with the soft chewy texture of muffin. Hopefully, he can actually bake it, and not create unbaked muffin which may give Bad salmonella. </p><p> </p><p>Now, all he need is Sapnap to help him out in person. Giving him an extra hand and taste testing the muffins before he decides to give them to Bad. He wants to make sure the muffin were perfect. Bad deserves perfection.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" Sapnap had enough of listening to Skeppy pleading him, basically on his knees right now. It was just making muffins, it can't be that bad. Anyways, they were using Skeppy's kitchen. It wasn't going to make a mess of his own kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Timeskip forward, Sapnap now is in Skeppy's kitchen wearing a black apron with red lining and white eyes, while Skeppy was wearing a light blue apron with cute square eyes, similar to his Minecraft skin. While they put on their apron, Dream and George also jokingly put on an invisible apron, ready to help out and provide Sapnap with the right choice.</p><p> </p><p>A small camera was also facing them, livestreaming the entire process. They ignored the camera, as if the camera wasn't there. It sometime did make it hard for the viewers to watch the process.</p><p> </p><p>Firstly, Skeppy pulling out a recipe from the internet which teaches how to make popcorn muffins. It seemed simple, just throwing a few ingredients into a bowl and mixing them until it is well-mixed. They didn't even specify how well-mixed it had to be, or the specific type of ingredients he needed. Oh well, he could probably figure it out with Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, you have any idea what flour to use?" Skeppy brought over all the flour he bought yesterday, one kilogram of each type of flour. It was definitely overwhelming for Sapnap, seeing so many options when he had no clue on baking.</p><p> </p><p>It was option choice, even there wasn't a distinct good or bad option, so Dream and George decided to step in for fun.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, use the corn flour!" Dream suggested, flying towards to corn flour packaging on the table. Corn plus popcorn equals more corn. Corn is always nice. He loves being corny sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"Use the bread flour!" George suggested, hoping it was most likely the correct choice for baking muffin. Muffin is a type of bread right? Dream was getting overboard with the corn.</p><p> </p><p>And now, Sapnap is stuck in-between these two idiots who are obviously trolling him. All-purpose flour would be the safest choice. You can't really go wrong with all-purpose flour. He ignores both of them and choose all-purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Dream groans as he realise Sapnap isn't going to pick his choice. Unfortunate but maybe more corn next time.</p><p> </p><p>Secondly, the recipe asked for eggs well beaten. What is well beaten to people who don't bake? It would be just a bunch of guesses.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy started to measure the ingredients, making sure they put in the correct amount for baking 12 small muffins. He wants the muffin to be as perfect as possible.</p><p> </p><p>This leaves Sapnap with beating the eggs, and Dream and George can't stop making egg jokes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Sapnap, what did the egg say to the mixer?" Dream questioned, the answer already in his head and he's trying his best not to laugh out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Sapnap softly whispers, not being able to scream at Dream with Skeppy and the camera just a few metres away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know when I'm beaten!" The signature wheeze echoes throughout the kitchen, Dream wheezing really hard at his dumb joke. George catches it a few moment later, and started laughing along, not helping the current situation.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap is just annoyed at this point. Those two laughing at Dream making dumb jokes, being unproductive and distracting. Because of how close Dream floated to the bowl, he nearly though Dream was going to knock over the bowl of flour. That would definitely get him in trouble instead of Dream, since Skeppy can't see Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap, can you take a look at the recipe?" Skeppy calls Sapnap over, confused about the microwave setting. He wasn't sure if he was setting it correctly, making sure the microwave is set to baking and not roasting or something similar to that.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap turns around, walked over and looked at Skeppy phone and chaos immediately starts.</p><p> </p><p>From the small monitor they set up, Skeppy could see a flying whisk mixing the egg batter. Sapnap was right beside him, so who or what is mixing the bowl right now? It wasn't even an electric mixer, just a hand held one.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh Sapnap, what is... that?" Skeppy pointed towards the bowl with eggs, Dream whisking the eggs furiously while George holds the bowl to prevent it from moving. Dream could create an earthquake with how hard he is whisking those eggs.</p><p> </p><p>"Skeppy, can you turn off the camera and microphone for one moment?" Sapnap innocently request, looking like an angel but feeling like a demon inside. He was so mad right now, the two of them being extremely uncooperative and creating a mess in front of someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy stares at Sapnap confused. It seems like Sapnap knew what was going on, so he just followed Sapnap's instruction and turn off the camera and microphone, double checking to make sure it is really turned off.</p><p> </p><p>"DREAM YOU..." Sapnap screams out as he rushes forward to steal the whisk from Dream. Dream was slightly startled and moved away from the bowl, the whisk still in hand. The eggs dripped off the whisk, creating small patches of eggs around the table. Sapnap still charges at Dream, making Dream move the whisk further away from Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>"GIVE ME THAT WHISK!" Sapnap shouts, reaching his hand up into the sky to reach the floating whisk.</p><p> </p><p>"GEORGE! HELP ME!" Sapnap was about to throw daggers at George for being useless while he was an angel and could fly to chase Dream. Unlike him who was stuck to the ground, unable to reach when Dream literally holds the whisk close to the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying Sapnap!" George finally flew towards Dream, too late as Dream notices him and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream!" George got extremely up close, trying to grab the whisk from Dream's hand. He wraps one arm around Dream's waist to support himself while using the other to grab Dream's wrist, his hand not being long enough to grab the whisk.</p><p> </p><p>George had a smart idea. He gave Dream a small peck on the cheeks, turning Dream into blubbering mess. While Dream was still in the state of shock, he easily grabbed the whisk off Dream's hand, flying down to hand it over to Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy look like he had seen too much. Is he still sleeping? Is this a sign that he shouldn't bake muffins?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, maybe next time he won't invite Sapnap to bake or cook anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Prompt taken from SweaterTroubles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Minecraft Christmas Party!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas Special!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sapnap, would you be my Minecraft husband?" Karl proposed with a dirt block, dropping it onto the floor in front of Sapnap as he waits for Sapnap's reply.</p><p> </p><p>"My turn to shine!" Dream exclaimed as finally something interesting happened. The stream had been pretty dry, Bad and Skeppy being somewhere far away together in a different voice channel. Sapnap had been busy building a Christmas tree while responding to some of his text-to-speech donations and Karl joining late.</p><p> </p><p>"SAY NO!" Dream literally shouted at Sapnap, both in real life and in in-game chat. Everyone could see the little "SAY NO!" by DreamNotFound on the corner of Sapnap's screen and now, the stream chat was fighting over it.</p><p> </p><p>Some were agreeing with DreamNotFound. They knew about Sapnap and Karl's more-than-just-friends relationship and thought it would be pretty funny if Sapnap rejected Karl's proposal. Not only that, who propose with a dirt block? Was their precious Sappy Nappy just worth a dirt block?</p><p> </p><p>And the other side were against the idea. "DON'T BREAK KARL'S HEART" They were spamming to cover up the DreamNotFound supporters, not wanting Sapnap to reject Karl. It was Christmas, it would be nice to see them dating in Minecraft as Minecraft boyfriends. They were sure Bad and Skeppy were having some nice date somewhere else in the SMP, even if Bad was oblivious.</p><p> </p><p>"SAPNAP SAY YES!" George was a strong Karlnap supporter. After seeing them being together for a few months, they were made for each other and Dream was not going to make this Christmas sad.</p><p> </p><p>DreamNotFound contradicts themselves by suddenly sending a "SAY YES!" in the chat.</p><p> </p><p>Chat was confused. Someone who just wanted Sapnap to say "no" had a complete change in attitude and was now supporting Karl. That didn't stop some people from supporting the side they were originally on though.</p><p> </p><p>"George, get off the keyboard." Dream tries to swipe the George's hand off the keyboard while they sat in the same leather office chair. The chair was decently big, without arm rest which made it easy for them to share the chair, each of them occupying half of the chair. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it seemed like Dream is also pushing George off the chair, using his butt to gently knock George to the right side. Dream's tail was also swishing around, touching George's left side but not apply much force. It was like a gently smack to his side.</p><p> </p><p>George refuse to budge and pushes back around Dream, their butt touching each other and pushing for dominance on the chair. He also used a little force in his elbow to push Dream to his left, giving himself more space.</p><p> </p><p>In their fight for the chair and the keyboard, they ended with more than a few random keyboard spams in chat. Somehow, they even managed to type a swear word through random keyboard spams and received a "language" from BadBoyHalo.</p><p> </p><p>Demons don't really play fair, do they. Dream came up with a way to easily win this fight for the chair. He gently wrapped his tail around George, the tip of his tail near George's stomach. Before George realise what Dream's plan is, Dream wiggled his tail. The tip of the tail touches George's stomach and George chokes out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"DREAM! That's... cheating!" George tried to speak out, while being tickled. It was hard to say anything while being tickled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not!" Dream says it with a bright smile, happily using the keyboard as George tries to get his tail off of him. It was hard to properly control his body though, so George ends up kicking around and the chair started to move.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap, the poor innocent person who was still debating if he should accept Karl's proposal, was nearly knocked off his chair. George somehow made the chair moved so fast, it collided with Sapnap's and made him off-balance. If he didn't held onto his arm rest, he could be on the floor now, with Twitch chat asking about the mysterious chair that somehow crashed into him.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap whispers, "One second" before muting his mic to look at his two guardians. He breathes in deeply, before letting it all out in one sentence. "DON'T CRASH INTO ME!"</p><p> </p><p>George laughs out, still feeling a little aftereffect of the tickling spree and Dream slowly push the chair back to the other table with the computer they were using. Sapnap was so close to making a decision, before getting distracted again by these two.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap?" Karl questioned, still waiting for Sapnap's respond. It had been quite some time, every moment making him more nervous than the previous second.</p><p> </p><p>"SAY NO!" DreamNotFound spammed in chat, Dream being in full control of the character while George was still out of commission.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm.." Sapnap leaned towards Dream's choice, the rejection. Before he could do or say anything, George came back from his laughing spree and started to fight back for control.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard though, Dream spreading his long arms and fingers all over the keyboard, his body defensive to prevent George from taking control of the game. Dream continuously elbow George whenever he gets close, warning him to stay away. It was Dream's time to shine, and insert sexual jokes all over the SMP. Bad wouldn't be too happy but it'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>George stood up, basically surrendering his side of the chair to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>That was not what Dream calculated George would do. He was expecting George to continue to fight for the keyboard, getting Sapnap to accept Karl's confession. There was no way George was backing down already.</p><p> </p><p>George turned to face Dream. He reach his right hand out to grab the chair, right beside Dream's face. Now, their face were so close, Dream couldn't see the computer screen anymore. George continues to lean in, Dream's hand retreating from the keyboard as George's body push against them.</p><p> </p><p>George did it. Before Dream could comprehend George's trap, George quickly sat on Dream's lap, facing the computer.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Dream could barely look at the computer screen and George had full control of the keyboard. Not only that, he has a comfy seat, no longer sharing half a chair with a demon.</p><p> </p><p>With that done, Sapnap also made his decision.</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot, it's Christmas not Valentine's!" Sapnap became jokingly mad at Karl's proposal before picking up the dirt block on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a yes!" Karl punch the air in celebration as he watched Sapnap walked over the dirt block, collecting his proposal gift. Best Christmas Ever!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas everyone!</p><p>(I'm sorry if the fic is a little off than usual!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap sets off some firework, but when are things ever normal with Dream and George?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AO3 isn’t letting me set the publish date as 1st Jan 2021 even though it’s already 1st Jan for me :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gunpowder, check." Sapnap looks through the pile of items in front of him as he prepares to celebrate the new year.</p><p>In a few minutes, according to his phone, it will be 12am, marking the start of a brand new year. What's better to celebrate the new year than setting off some fireworks?</p><p>He done this before, a few times with his friends and family for the previous new year or 4th of July. This time though, he will be doing it alone, without any parent supervision.</p><p>"Come on Sapnap, you're so slow. It's going to be midnight soon." George yawns as he watches Sapnap trying to fit all the bits and pieces to make his own firework. This is taking Sapnap so long to make one, he will probably fall asleep before Sapnap is done.</p><p>"Why not you help out, George?" Sapnap said George's name with a bite, tired of listening to George hurrying him but being useless in the air.</p><p>George held out his hand and placed his index finger and thumb together, hovering it over his mouth. He slides his hand from the right to the left, showing that he zipped his mouth. There was nothing he could do to help Sapnap.</p><p>After finally understand how to use this firework shell thing Sapnap bought from Amazon, Sapnap started to shove a little gunpowder in, just for a little test.</p><p>He closed up the lid of the shell and lit the fuse with a matchstick he prepared earlier. The moment the matchstick touches the fuse, Sapnap ran backward, closer to the house as he watch the fuse burn out and the firework flies. The firework exploded in the sky with a bright yellow colour, sparking off into many different directions as it lights up the night sky.</p><p>The firework didn't travel very high though, nor was the explosion large. This was where Sapnap wanted a little "experiment".</p><p>Sapnap shoved varying amount of gunpowder in each shell, placing them onto the grounds in nice, neat rows like gnomes in a garden. He had all of them hooked up to a single fuse, probably not a good idea either.</p><p>As he reaches the last firework, he still had a decent amount of gunpowder left.</p><p>"Put everything into the last firework." Dream hopped onto the opportunity, the fun of creating a crazy, giant firework as the last firework to celebrate the new year.</p><p>The amount of gunpowder was much more than recommended though, and definitely wasn't safe. But Dream is here to have fun, and fun comes with a little rule breaking and going against the recommendation.</p><p>George was still a little sleepy, tired of arguing with Sapnap earlier. Sapnap had some fireworks ready to use that were made by reliable manufacturers, and he was doing setting off firework without parent supervision. Never mind he is 19 turning 20, George is still highly against the idea of making your own fireworks.</p><p>Sapnap happily shoves the gunpowder into the firework, using up every last powder in the container.</p><p>George's senses are tingling, Sapnap is doing something again.</p><p>He finally becomes aware of the current situation and what Sapnap is about to do.</p><p>"Sapnap! Don't overdo the gunpowder!" George tries to warn and be the goody-two-shoes angel in this situation, but Sapnap doesn't care. With nearly 10 seconds left before 12am, Sapnap rubs the head of the matchstick against the tiny box, the head lighting a small fire. He gently touched the head of the lit matchstick to the fuse, before shaking the matchstick to extinguish the fire and running to safety.</p><p>The firework all worked, sort of. The ones that were about the recommended amount of gunpowder worked fine, decorating the skies with yellow sparks together with other fireworks from his neighbours. The firework that screamed "bad idea" didn't work so well.</p><p>The firework lifted off, not as high as expected and dimmer than the others. Maybe he was imagining it, but it seemed like some powder rain down from the sky, before exploding again, creating consecutive sparks and noise that were a little too low for safety.</p><p>A bit of the gunpowder leaked onto the grass, most likely because it wasn't meant to hold that much gunpowder. It burst out into flames, the spark exploding on the ground as the firework shells flew into the sky. A few sparks caught the nearby wooden table, creating a little dark burn on the table.</p><p>Everything looked fine for a moment, before the fire starts on the table and grow larger, consuming the ground as well.</p><p>"HELP!" Sapnap screams as his backyard burns. It was just a small fire, contained to the table and the ground, but fire is still a little scary.</p><p>Dream wheezed at the fire, at Sapnap who put that much gunpowder into that firework. Arson feels amazing as Sapnap's backyard continues to stay lighted. </p><p>"Sapnap..." George didn't know to laugh, or to face palm himself. He guessed something like this would happen, one of these days Sapnap wouldn't be so lucky.</p><p>Sapnap took out his fire extinguisher which he didn't think he would actually have to use. He pulls the pin from the head of the extinguisher and aims it at his table.</p><p>With a hard squeeze, the gas inside sprays out, covering the table. Sapnap shakes it side to side, trying to put out the fire on his table.</p><p>George decides, it is definitely funny watching Sapnap panics and shaking that extinguisher, praying the fire would go away. The more he watches Sapnap hug the extinguisher, his urge to laugh increases.</p><p>Finally, watching Sapnap stumbles backward while trying to keep a safe distance made him fall over in laughter. Sapnap looked so ridiculous trying to put out the fire.</p><p>Dream saw George laughing out at Sapnap pain and flew over to George. Dream pointed out at Sapnap, talking about Sapnap's obsession with fire but can't even put out a little fire.</p><p>The table was gone, too charred to be used, but at least his backyard is saved. Sapnap places the giant red can on the ground, his arms exhausted from lifting and aiming it.</p><p>The entire time, his two little idiots weren't helping, laughing away at his pain.</p><p>"You IDIOTS!" Sapnap rushes at them with the now half-filled extinguisher. George noticed in time, Dream still wheezing and can't even open his eyes, and pulled Dream's hand into the sky.</p><p>"That's not fair." Sapnap grumbles as he watches them fly, not even letting him have a little payback at Dream.</p><p>"I'm done here." Sapnap takes another look at his backyard before deciding to fix up the problems tomorrow. He is too exhausted mentally and physically for this.</p><p>"Happy New Year." Sapnap grumbles as he slams his backdoor shuts, ready to get some shut eyes.</p><p>"Happy New Year George!" Dream grabs George's hand, now flying so that George isn't lifting him up anymore. </p><p>Dream looked at George, who was calming himself down from all the laughters. </p><p>It is definitely going to be an exciting year, another year with George and Sapnap. Really, he can't imagine a life without George and Sapnap, especially George.</p><p>Dream looked forward, the direction of the sky George was looking at.</p><p>Another firework exploded in the distance, the bright pink and yellow light shines in the air.</p><p>"Happy New Year Dream!" George says fondly, holding onto Dream's hand as they both stare at the firework.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year everyone!</p><p>I have no idea how firework works IRL, Google isn't giving me very detailed instructions either, so going with a Minecraft IRL firework.</p><p>Originally:<br/>Sapnap was supposed to light the fireworks with a blowtorch because bad ideas, but somehow I completely forgot about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Amusement Park With "Friends" - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want popcorn?" Karl screamed into Sapnap's ear and pointed at the food stall a few feet away from them. The sound of motors, music and people screaming in the background makes it hard for Sapnap to hear Karl.</p><p> </p><p>It was a weekend, and Sapnap came up with this terrible idea to go to a carnival for their date. The carnival was opened recently, with some thrilling rollercoaster, arcade and a large Ferris wheel that overlooks the entire theme park. Not to mention, Sapnap had been watching a few cringy romance shows, and he wanted to recreate the romantic moment in the gondolas. At 7pm, there is a firework show scheduled and the Ferris wheel will the perfect place to watch it from.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap dumped out his entire bank account for this, reserving a table at the restaurant in the theme park as well as booking a slot for the Ferris wheel at 6:55pm. Sapnap wanted to make sure the date will be perfect, and maybe they can share their first kiss here, together in the small gondolas with the fireworks shooting and exploding in the background.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going deaf you idiot!" Sapnap shouted back at Karl, after Karl had basically screamed directly into Sapnap's ear. "And yes, I do want some popcorn."</p><p> </p><p>Instead of Karl moving towards the stall first, Sapnap quickly but gently grabbed onto Karl's hand and slowly dragged him to the stall, making sure their hands never part with each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, I'm just grabbing your hand to make sure you won't get lost." Sapnap spoke out when they stood in front of the stall and Sapnap let go of Karl's hand. He was getting ready to pay for their popcorn and wanted to make sure Karl didn't misunderstood him. He realised that he grabbed Karl's hand quite suddenly, and Karl is looking a little red and sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." Karl replied and reached out for Sapnap's hand, looking at Sapnap for confirmation before holding onto his hand. Sapnap gave a small nod and Karl wrapped their hands together, Sapnap's other hand holding onto the bag of popcorn. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Georgie, do you want to hold my hand? You're so small, I don't want you to get lost." Dream flew around George as Karl and Sapnap walked down the path together, walking in tune with each other and sneaking small glances at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not small." George pouted, staring at Dream to challenge his height. Even though he is shorter than both Dream and Sapnap, he was still taller than average. It's not his fault both of them were giants.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, hold on hand." Dream reached out, floating right in front of George and forcing George to face him. As George contemplates about life, Dream hold onto his hands, pulling him forward to make sure they keep up with Sapnap and Karl.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream!" George tugged at Dream without any force, just to show a little resistance even though he is happily enjoying Dream's warmth through his hands. Dream's hand were so much warmer than his, bringing him a sense of warmth and safety, even though the hands belonged to a demon.</p><p> </p><p>George unconsciously floated closer to Dream, nearly touching each other. George was attracted to Dream like a moth to a flame. Dream made the amusement park feel less lonely, and less third wheeling Sapnap and Karl who were being lovey dovey when they just reached the amusement park.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to eat the popcorn first?" Sapnap ask as they walked and encountered an empty bench at the side of the pathway. It's probably better if they do not bring popcorn onto rides and dirty them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Karl sat at one end of the bench while Sapnap sat at the other end. Sapnap placed the bag of popcorn between them and reached in for some popcorn. At the same time, Karl also reached in and their hand touched each other.</p><p> </p><p>Karl drew his hands back like he was burnt by the touch. Sapnap jolted but continued to pick up a piece of popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, do you want the popcorn first?" Sapnap question as he popped the popcorn into his mouth, realising that he probably should have been a good date and gave Karl the first popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine!" Karl responded, a little shy to grab a piece of popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey George, open wide." Dream exclaimed as he stole a popcorn from the bag from behind the bench and threw it right at George's face. George opened his mouth from confusion and suddenly, he get one popcorn in the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to accidentally spit it out, George closed his mouth and chew on the sweet, salty piece of popcorn in his mouth. It taste even better, knowing Dream basically fed him that piece.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the interaction, Sapnap used their idea to feed Karl with the popcorn. It may help to make Karl swoon over him.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap took a piece and reach in front of Karl's face, looking at Karl's eyes, then his lips, before going back to his eyes. Karl's lips look so deliciously pink and full, and Karl's eyes just sparkle whenever Sapnap look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Say ahhh." Sapnap tried to appear brave and like he knew what he was doing, but he is actually very nervous. What if Karl doesn't like Sapnap feeding him, to be treated like a baby.</p><p> </p><p>Karl looked at Sapnap in shock and embarrassment, but seeing Sapnap also look pretty embarrassed, he reached forward and wrapped his mouth around the small piece of popcorn held between Sapnap's fingers. He might have also touched Sapnap's fingers while he was sucking the popcorn into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty good." Karl acted nonchalant about the entire situation and bit another piece of popcorn between Sapnap's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for quite some time, getting lost in each other while every now and then, Dream would steal a popcorn so he and George could enjoy some as well. At some point, Karl also started feeding Sapnap, finishing the popcorn faster than they hoped.</p><p> </p><p>They spent a bit too much time on eating popcorns and now they were kind of behind on schedule. Sapnap planned for them to play more of the games, but looks like they would not be able to play some of them.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap opened the small amusement park map he took from the counter earlier at the entrance and looked at where they were. He was searching for the bumpers cars, which was supposed to be in Zone 3. At the moment, they were in Zone 1, not very far off from their destination and the path is pretty straightforward from where they are. There was no way they can get lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 coming out tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Amusement Park With "Friends" - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, they were lost.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pink flamingo at the side of the pathway leading to Zone 4, the land for children. Where all the magic comes alive. At first, the flamingo just looks funny, with the derpy eyes and abnormally short legs. As they walk down the road of flamingos, they ended up with more distraction. There were some weird looking human rat statue, someone dressed and acting as a talking dog and a carousel filled with dinosaurs instead of ponies.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they hoped onto the carousel, riding in a small carriage towed by a green, large dinosaur with a long neck and a small mouth. Since this was meant for little children, not full grown human, they had some issues. Mainly, Sapnap's butt was barely touching the plastic chair and Karl's body hugging the walls of the carriage. It was surprising that no one kicked them out of it.</p><p> </p><p>For Dream and George, they decided to ride on the dinosaurs' body instead and play gladiators. The goal was to knock each other off their dinosaur using their arms.</p><p> </p><p>When George's dinosaur was going up and Dream's was going down, George tried to make use of the opportunity to push Dream off his dino. He reached out towards Dream's legs, trying to flip him using his legs. It somewhat worked, Dream tipping over to a side and his legs going through the dino. However, Dream was still happily 'sitting' on the dinosaur.</p><p> </p><p>"You're cheating Dream!" George pointed out the fact that Dream was floating on the dino and not actually riding it. That was going against the rules, whatever non-existent rules that they forgot to set up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a demon." Dream grins with the typically smiley face, the lines of his lips going wide. His eyes light up with joy as he watches George become upset over him cheating. Now, it was definitely his turn to get George off his dinosaur.</p><p> </p><p>Dream reached out towards George's stomach and wiggle his fingers, tickling George at that one weak spot. George broke out in laughter, shaking back and forth, unstable on his dino.</p><p> </p><p>"George!" Dream watches as George fell backward, slightly scared that George was actually going to hit the ground. It wouldn't harm them but it is definitely uncomfortable. Dream flew up and wrapped his arms around George, lifting him back to his dino.</p><p> </p><p>"I win Dream." And Dream realised George tricked him off his dino. Seriously, who taught George the holy guardian angel how to be such a little devil. He can't deny that George executed this perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine George." Dream gave the win to George. Turning back to look at Sapnap and Karl struggle in that small carriage but still finding comfort in each other.</p><p> </p><p>A long agonising 2 minutes later, Sapnap and Karl left the small carousel with a sore leg and ass, not that they were doing anything intense. It was just too tiny. They can barely walk properly after that ride.</p><p> </p><p>Staring back at the small map, it was crumpled and they have no idea how to get to the bumpers cars. They were no direct path from the carousel. They had to either go through Zone 1 or Zone 5, and both of the routes are pretty long. Looks like they are wasting more time travelling from one part of the amusement park to the other.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way, a wild distraction appeared. It was a few game booths, filled with fluffy stuff toys of all sizes.</p><p> </p><p>After all those years of playing First-Person Shooters, it was time to show off his amazing skills to Karl. Without hesitation, Sapnap dragged Karl off to the shooting booth where they had to shoot a few cans with the toy gun. It didn't look too hard, the toy gun looks usable and the cans were stacked up in a systematic order. If Sapnap can shoot down the 3 bottom cans in 5 tries, he can win a big furry blue teddy bear for his date.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap handed over the money to the booth owner and placed the plastic bullet into the gun, aiming directly at the middle bottom can. A pyramid should be able to be easily knocked by removing the middle can first.</p><p> </p><p>First shot, Sapnap already missed. He blames it on the ammo, with how it flew higher than expected and flying through the hole between two cans.</p><p> </p><p>Second, he hit something but not his original target. He tried to aim lower this time, accounting for the gun spread rate. Unfortunately, the bullet went lower than expected and hit the table.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment and disappointed in himself builds up, realising what a fool he had made of himself in front of Karl. His hands started to shake, afraid that his next shot was also going to be a miss. Karl came up beside Sapnap and wrapped Sapnap's hands, aiming up the gun.</p><p> </p><p>The trigger was pressed and the can goes down. Sapnap looked over his shoulder to see Karl smiling while the booth owner was silently praying.</p><p> </p><p>Karl directed Sapnap's hand to the next can and shot it. Another success and all the cans came toppling down. Just one last can before they get the grand prize.</p><p> </p><p>They raised their hands together and aimed for the top of the can. With their last bullet, the can falls onto the ground, the grand prize was theirs.</p><p> </p><p>The booth owner grumpily unhanged the giant teddy bear and handed it over to Karl who was closer to the booth owner. The moment Karl had his hands on the teddy bear, he passed it over to Sapnap. Looks like Sapnap is being gifted a teddy bear for this date instead of Karl.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you so good at shooting." Sapnap questioned as he hid his red cheeks behind the blue bear. Sapnap was hugging the bear tightly to his chest, the legs of the bear dangling and hitting his own legs as he walks.</p><p> </p><p>"I played a few carnival games when I was younger, and I'm good at FPS games." Karl watches Sapnap continue to hid his face behind the bear, only his eyes could be seen making Sapnap look like some blushing teenager hiding behind a bush.</p><p> </p><p>Too many distractions later, they finally made it to the bumpers cars. </p><p> </p><p>When they started, Karl was a few feet in front of Sapnap and his car was facing the other direction, making it the perfect start to their little war. Sapnap drove his car straight towards Karl, hitting his car from the back. Karl turned his head around, checking who just hit him from the back. He wants revenge on Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap quickly drove away, driving to an empty corner of the area, Karl quickly following Sapnap's lead. At the last possible moment, he turned his car away from the wall, making Karl crash into the wall. Karl definitely wants revenge, after he won the teddy bear for Sapnap which is sitting beside him.</p><p> </p><p>No matter where they were in that small bumper cars area, they always made it a goal to bump each other. Sapnap didn't cower and tried to find opportunity to attack Karl. While in their little world, they were crashed into by other people, reminding them that they had more people to crash.</p><p> </p><p>Dream got a bad idea to start up one of the extra bumper cars, with George as his co-pilot. Now, there was an empty bumper car on the loose and everyone was driving away from that ghost car.</p><p> </p><p>"They are all driving away from us." Dream noted their behaviors, sad that he doesn't get to play along and bump into them. George took the wheel from Dream's hand and drove straight towards Sapnap who wouldn't see an empty bumper car.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap crashed onto Karl at the front of his car, laughing along with Karl. Then another crash came from behind him, Dream and George's car. Sapnap rolled his eyes at their antic, trying to turn to the side while Karl turn the other way so that they can bump again.</p><p> </p><p>"This place is HAUNTED." One of the girls from that round of bumper cars exclaimed as she hurriedly dragged her friend away from the place.</p><p> </p><p>And now a haunted rumor is going to start all because Dream and George couldn't keep their hands off a ride. Great. Is there a daycare center for guardian angel and demons while Sapnap go on rides?</p><p> </p><p>Time flies so quickly, they were almost going to be late for their Ferris wheel ride. Luckily Sapnap checked his phone for the time and they had enough time to rush to the Ferris wheel before it was too late and miss the firework.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap cut to the front of the queue, pointing his reservation for 6:55pm on the Ferris wheel to the worker.</p><p> </p><p>The next gondola that came down, the couples happily walked out together and the worker allowed them to get on.</p><p> </p><p>The Ferris wheel didn't stop while waiting for the next passenger, and while the two of them were being too generous, humble and bickering over who should get in first, the gondola went up. There goes their ride.</p><p> </p><p>The worker was friendly enough to offer them the next ride, and this time Karl went in first, not wanting a repeat of the situation. Sapnap climbs in shortly after, locking the door on his way in and sitting on the opposite side of Karl.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm... How is the date so far? I probably screwed up." Sapnap questioned before dropping his voice to a mumble. He really hope Karl isn't disappointed, with how he embarrassed himself and all the mistakes he probably made while they were here.</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty nice. And no worries, you didn't screw up." Apparently Karl caught that part where Sapnap mumble to himself, comforting Sapnap. "I enjoyed today." Karl smile right at Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap can feel his heart beat faster, hearing Karl approval of the date he planned, even though it didn't went as plan and they did rush some parts. However, they did manage to do the big plans he made for the day, such as the Ferris wheel ride.</p><p> </p><p>Since there is an empty gondola in front of them, Dream and George flew into it, happily enjoying their time while Sapnap kiss Karl to his death. They heard about all of Sapnap's plan, not that Sapnap could keep it away from them as they sat on his shoulders everyday, and they would love to be away for that moment.</p><p> </p><p>As predicted, when they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, the firework goes off. Sapnap moved closer to Karl, giving the signal to Karl. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Please don't reject me.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap quietly pray as he watch Karl look at Sapnap in confusion before getting the signal. Karl moves forward and press his lips on Sapnap's, the firework bursting in the background creating a spectrum of light.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away a moment later, not too sure how to kiss. They were both pretty inexperience in this, but they are learning together.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sat beside George in their gondolas, holding hands with George and leading on George's shoulder. The fireworks were quite pretty, and getting to relax on George's shoulder is bonus. George turn his head around, looking at Dream who was closing his eyes and leaning towards him. Dream really doesn't look a demon like this, just another cute mythical being.</p><p> </p><p>George leaned his head on top of Dream's head. The firework really were beautiful. Maybe, one day he could plan something like what Sapnap had planned for Karl, all for Dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meh, no DreamNotFound kissing today :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Thank You for Being Part of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you guys stay in the room for the next 3 hours?" Sapnap questioned as he got Dream and George where he wanted them. They were both sitting comfortably at Sapnap's personal computer, and the extra computer he bought just for them. Dream was using Sapnap's personal computer, the stronger computer out of the two. He need that extra FPS even though it does absolutely nothing in Minecraft. George, although he wanted the good computer, reluctantly settles for their usual one.</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned around, slightly curious about what Sapnap is doing. Sapnap usually do not ask them to purposefully stay away from him, even when Sapnap was going out with Karl. They tend to just hang around him.</p><p> </p><p>While Dream was distracted, George quickly ride onto Dream's Minecraft horse, Cloud who was wearing diamond horse armor, and ride off into the distance, leaving Dream back at his poor little dirt shack. During this intricate operation, George couldn't stop himself from making small giggles, silently laughing at the fact that he managed to steal Dream's precious horse, and probably the only expensive thing he own. Dream heard the laughter coming off from George and immediately focus back into the game, chasing after George even though he can't outrun a horse.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap sees the situation and give up on getting a response from either of them, both of them too into the game to answer him and figures Minecraft will probably keep them busy. Hopefully, it will keep them busy enough, that they won't even notice if something goes wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Before he left, he said another warning. "Do not make a mess of my room!" Although he doubt they will follow the instruction.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap slides out of the room and close the door gently, not making a single sound as he walk to the kitchen, with all the ingredients he prepared the last few days. It was hard trying to pass off some times as not suspicious, such as cake flour and cocoa powder, they didn't question much about it.</p><p> </p><p>Now, without the two chaotic people, Sapnap can finally make something in peace. He opened a chocolate cake recipe and read through everything again. He can't afford to make any mistake, this must be perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He poured the entire packet of flour into the bowl, the packet weight 1 kilogram. It was too much of pain to measure, and he forgot to buy a measuring scale. As the recipe goes by 250 gram of flour, he multiplied the recipe and put the entire stick of cold butter into the bowl. Then comes the whisking, and he whisk lightly, afraid of repeating the same mistake.</p><p> </p><p>The cold butter makes it pretty hard to mix as he forgot to let it warm up slightly, so he just skipped mixing them and started to pour in about half a packet of cocoa powder, some baking powder and a few eggs. With the eggs, it made it easier to mix and soon the mixture looks pretty okay.</p><p> </p><p>For this cake, he bought a packet of salt because he was running out of salt and started to open the salt near the bowl. He tried to rip the packet open instead of using a scissors. It worked, but the hole was larger than he expected and a little too much salt went into the cake. He was multiplying the recipe anyways, so a little more salt than usual hopefully will still turn out okay.</p><p> </p><p>As the batter started to turn smooth, he added a drop of vanilla extract and some milk, making it slightly watery but still the cake batter consistency. Everything was turning out okay, other than the salt incident.</p><p> </p><p>He placed the batter into a cake pan and shove it into the preheated oven, letting the oven do it's work. In the meantime, he went back to check on Dream and George. Just a little check to make sure they weren't making a mess of his room.</p><p> </p><p>As Sapnap stood outside his door, touching the door handle and about to turn it, he heard a loud moan of "Dream!" from the inside of his room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It is just something else. They are not doing something weird.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap opens the door, and sees George wrestling Dream into Sapnap's bed. Dream usually controls George since George wears his emotion on his sleeves, so it was somewhat unexpected to see Dream on the bottom. George's hoodie was slightly ruffled, just like Dream's hair.</p><p> </p><p>And that's all Sapnap wants to see. He quickly shuts the doors and goes back to the kitchen, staring at Twitter for the next 30 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>As the oven ticks and signal the cake is done, Sapnap took the cake out and poke a few holes to check for any wet batter. It was okay, the cake did rise and it seemed fully cooked. Hopefully, there shouldn't be much issues.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap mixed the butter and icing sugar together and painted the entire cake yellow. It lacks variety of colours but as long as it's edible, it will probably work fine, and that is what Sapnap is hoping for. Something not poisonous and will not accidentally kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap placed the cake in the dining room and went back to his room, knocking on the door this time instead of watching that again. He wasn't sure what happen the previous time, but he would rather save his eyes from the pain of watching that again.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door, asking them to come out. Surprisingly, they walked out like nothing have happened, and just questioned Sapnap what is going on. Sapnap said nothing and continued to lead them to the cake.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when Sapnap realised he didn't put any text on the cake. Now they wouldn't know what the celebration is even for.</p><p> </p><p>"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DREAM AND GEORGE!" Sapnap shouts in excitement, a little louder than expected and hopefully his neighbour will not be knocking at his door for being too loud.</p><p> </p><p>And of course the two idiots didn't know what Sapnap was talking about, and just looked at him strangely. And in that moment, Sapnap wanted to throw himself into the Sun. He was the only one that cared and made a note in the calendar to make sure he wouldn't miss this special day.</p><p> </p><p>"The first time I met you two was today, 12 years ago." Sapnap tried to jog their tiny brains filled with memories. Dream goes into searching mode and looks through his memories for that moment, while George just stared blankly at Sapnap, clearly having no recollection of that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Dream remembered it and reminiscence about that day. It was so strange, he had never heard of anyone being able to hear or see their guardian angels, but looks like his charge could see them. It really made a big change in their lives, from the boring experience they were told from the elders about how they were just winged pets around their charges.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap cuts a few slices of cake and handed it over to each of them. Dream took the first bite into his cake, trusting that Sapnap's baking skills are decent. He regrets that. </p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap! Why is the cake so salty?" Dream asked as took another bite into the cake. It feels like his tongue is going to dry up because of the salty cake. "Why is the cake so bitter?"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap racks his head about the bitter part. He knew he added a little more salt than what the recipe required, but sugar shouldn't be a problem. It was at this moment that he knew, he screwed up. He forgot to add sugar into the cake. No wonder the packet of sugar was unopened.'</p><p> </p><p>George takes a bite as well, chewing on the cake. He looked constipated as he tries to figure out what he was eating. That was all Sapnap needed to know about George's reaction. George tries to cheer Sapnap up though, saying "This is a very good cake Sapnap." and silently whispers to himself, "Maybe you shouldn't bake again."</p><p> </p><p>Trying to change the atmosphere, Sapnap started to rant about when they first met. How strange they were and how Sapnap wasn't expecting them to become two of his best friends. Now, Sapnap doesn't think he can go a day without them. They became a big part in his life, and he doesn't think he can go a day without them causing some problem for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you two." Sapnap proclaimed, in a platonic way.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too!" The two of them said together, placing down their plates of cake onto the table and rushed towards Sapnap for a group hug.</p><p> </p><p>These two are annoying and cause problems on a daily basis, but Sapnap wouldn't want a life without them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WmW MwM - Kikina05 1st March 2021</p><p>
  <b>A/N: One more gambling chapter coming up</b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Gambling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Play Poker, it's fun!" Dream suggested as a Poker game showed up on Sapnap's screen. Sapnap was scrolling through Steam, looking for a new game to play. He wasn't exactly planning on a gambling game though.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know the basic of Poker." Sapnap ignored Dream and continued to scroll, trying to find something fun. While Sapnap focused on the games, Dream swiped the mouse and scrolled back up, clicking onto the Poker game.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream! Give me back my mouse." Sapnap stared at Dream and back to his computer, wondering if he should give it a try anyways. It was a free game, and Dream seems pretty enthusiastic about gambling. George was floating and daydreaming about sleeping. Typical George.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap installed the game anyways, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to try. Since real life currency isn't involved, its not like he would lose any money. The worst thing that could happen is getting a gambling addiction, and end up betting in real life. Still not too bad.</p><p> </p><p>After all the files were downloaded, Sapnap opened up the game, getting flashed by the tutorial about how to play Poker. Dream was also by his side, giving him tips about how to play, such as good starting hands and bluffing. Nothing was going into Sapnap's mind though.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at a virtual table, Sapnap was given his first two cards, an Ace Diamond and a Ten Club. The game also showed that he had a pretty good starting hand. After calling and placing 2 chips, 3 more cards were revealed. He had a Ten pair, making his hand more likely to win.</p><p> </p><p>"All in Sapnap! You can win this easily." Dream suggested as he watch Sapnap click on the All In button, risking all his chips.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the 3 players on the table, only one of them decided to All In with Sapnap, believing that they had a chance. Sapnap and the other player's hands were shown and the dealer flipped the next two cards. At the end, Sapnap ended with the highest pair and took all the money, becoming one of the richest player on table.</p><p> </p><p>George finally snapped out of his daydreaming mode and looked over, to see what they were doing. To have a little fun, he started up the other computer and join the table that Sapnap was in, a few games later.</p><p> </p><p>During that few games, with Dream's terrible advice on when to raise and call, he lost all his money, twice, and had to add in more value to his table so he continue playing.</p><p> </p><p>When George finally joined the table, Sapnap gave up.</p><p> </p><p>"You and your advice aren't helping. I lost over 50 thousand on this table to Player 4." Sapnap slam his mouse and get off the chair after losing that all in on that last game. "You can play instead, I'll go get a drink."</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap shuts the door as he left, heading towards the kitchen for a nice cold drink to chill out after losing so much money.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sat on top of Sapnap's chair, continuing his game. Gambling was Dream's speciality, he excels in gambling and understanding his enemies. He will rack in all the money, make all his enemies bankrupt and most importantly, steal George's money. The ultimate goal is to make George go bankrupt, everyone else on the table is just an extra.</p><p> </p><p>After getting his starting hand, he All In. He had a good starting hand, a pair of Jacks, the perfect hand to All In from the start. He placed all his chips on the table, ready to go big or go home.</p><p> </p><p>George joined him on his All In adventure while the other players folded, afraid of Dream's possibly strong hand.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them showed their cards, George had an Ace and a King. The dealer flipped the next 5 cards, determining who will win this round. With nothing else on the table, Dream only had his Jacks pair while George got a Full House (3 Kings and 2 Aces). With that, there goes all Dream's money, straight into George's pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream... You're losing." George grins brightly at Dream, looking at the chips going from Dream's end of the table to his side of the table. The chips stacked up higher, showing how wealthy George had become after that round.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had to sit out for the next round, waiting for his chips to go into the game. In the meantime, he watched George, attempting to help him. George ignores everything and plays his own style. Somehow, and by George's words, "All calculated.", George actually won that round even though Dream expected him to lose with that terrible hand.</p><p> </p><p>The next round started, and Dream decided to play more safe this time. Instead of All In at the start, he All In when he was sure his hand could not be beaten. Until George's luck comes and Dream loses again.</p><p> </p><p>"What? How did I even lose that!" Dream looks at his monitor in disbelieve, his good hand losing to George's even better hand. George does a little cheer, waving his arms around, ecstatic that he won again, making Dream lose all his money and ego for the second time in the row.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww Dream, are you crying?" George teased while watching Dream have a mental breakdown from that loss. "Do you need me to funnel you money?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Dream answered, ready to get back into the game and win everything he lost.</p><p> </p><p>And there goes all the money in Sapnap's account. Dream was now bankrupt, out of money and in desperate need of money. He looked at George with a cute little puppy eye, silently asking George for money so that he could at least continue to play.</p><p> </p><p>"No Dream." George tries to resist Dream's temptation, "I'm not going to be your sugar daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Daddy George, please?" Dream blinks a few times at George, tempting the angel. George stares at Dream and back to the game, thinking that it would be fun if Dream was playing as well.</p><p> </p><p>Sugar Daddy George decided to All In knowing that Dream is guaranteed to win, after checking Dream's monitor. He is planning to funnel some money to Dream, so that they could at least play together for a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap walks into the room, seeing the both of them happily gambling away. Why is an angel gambling and winning so much? Sapnap has no clue. George's luck is just too good, and Dream sucks.</p><p> </p><p>Fun Fact: First Saint Patrick's parade in Ireland was in 1995. Happy late St. Patricks Day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: First Saint Patrick's parade in Ireland was in 1995. Happy late St. Patricks Day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/lumichiz">twitch.tv/lumichiz</a><br/>I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀</p><p>I’m also on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Lumichiz">@Lumichiz</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>